Pokemon Sun Adventure
by PokeManiac7
Summary: (possibly subject to cancelation)The journey of Mercury (Me) through the Alola region. This is basically my text playthrough of Pokemon Sun, but i'm taking some creative liberty with the story (Most likely more changes will be made once i get to Akala). Shout-out to Roxas Shade for the inspiration with their story "Pokemon Moon." Check it out, it's great :).
1. Chapter 1

**So... hi! This is my first big project that's NOT Pokemon Lunar Moon. I decided to write this down on paper before I typed it out. I thought if I knew what would happen while making it, I could make changes while typing. And also I prefer paper, and this wasn't originally on the paper... so I guess it really is a good idea! This is my playthrough of Pokemon Sun, but not just saying what happened. I'll take creative liberty with the story.**

* * *

A girl in all white was running through a building. She had a pokemon in her bag unlike any other. She was being chased, barely making it to the elevator. She got to the conservation area. " _Which way, uh... LEFT!_ " She thought. She ran to the left, only to encounter more Aether Employs. She ran back, but was cornered. A glowing light came out of her bag, followed by an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the girl was gone. "Dangit!" one of the employs shouted. "Don't worry." One person with green glasses said "We'll find her... we, will, find her..."

...

...3 months later...

...

"Ahhh!" a women said under the Alolan sun "Can't you just feel that warmth? The first day spent under Alola's sun!" She stood there on her porch a bit "But that's enough of that! Time to unpack all these boxes!" Looking at her pet Meowth, she said "Meowth, will you go get Mercury for me?" The cat gave an affirmative meow and walked up stairs to Mercury's room. Observing the nice decoration, Meowth walked over to wake up Mercury. Mercury touched Meowth's face, then realized it's not an alarm clock, and the coin isn't the snooze button. He walked down stairs. "You were out like a light, weren't you?" his mom asked "You ought to be full of energy know!" she smiled at him and asked "So, Mercury... Are you pumped to meet some Alolan Pokemon?" Mercury was unsure about the new region, being in a very unfamiliar environment. "I guess..." he answered with a unsure face. "Oh, you!" his mom said "Someday you're going to learn to have a little wonder in your life!"

"We're living in the Alola region now! The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit! I'm sure Pokemon in a place like this must be friendly!" ***Ding*** the door bell rang "Oh, that's gotta be professor Kukui. Why don't you let him in?" Mercury walked to the door, but before he got there, Kukui came in himself. "Hey there, Mercury!" Kukui said, smiling "The name's Kukui. Good to meet you cousin!" he looked at Mercury. "You gotta be tired after that long trip here to Alola. You fell'n any jet lag cousin?" he and Mercury's mom talked a bit, though it felt like forever.

"Let's get a move on to the next town over! Time for you to meet the kahuna and get your own Pokemon, yeah!" Kukui said. Mercury had read all about Alola, so he knew about Kahuna's. They're really strong trainers that are kinda like the leader of the island.

"I know about kahuna's already!" Mercury said.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! The Kahuna that lives in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid a Pokemon so they can take on the island challenge!" The island challenge is one of the few things Mercury didn't know about.

With an unsure look, asked "What's the island challenge?"

Kukui, smiling, answered "Ha ha! I'll explain later!"

"They'll simply give my boy a Pokemon?" Mercury's mom asked "Then those Kahuna's really are worth meeting!" Mercury went back to his room "I gotta get my hat and bag!" He said, running up the stairs. His mom talked a bit, and he and Kukui left.

Mercury walked out of the house and looked around for Kukui. He ran up to him "Hi, Kukui! I'm liking this new region!" he said, trying to hide his uncertainty.

Kukui chuckled "Yeah, folks here in Alola get along by living together with Pokemon and working together, too. So first, we're off to Iki Town! Come on, it's not far if we cut up here." Mercury followed Kukui up to Iki Town.

Kukui turned to Mercury and said "Why don't you look around for the kahuna. You can't miss him, he looks just like a Kahuna!"

Mercury looked around. " _'He looks just like a Kahuna' ya, thanks for the detailed description, Kukui._ " Mercury thought. He saw a girl talking to her bag. "Really? You wanna go up to the ruins?" she asked her... bag "I don't know what you hope to find there."

Mercury, confused, thought. " _Is she high?_ " He ignored it, then looked around town. Then he thought " _Wait... What if SHE'S the kahuna!?_ "

He followed her up Mahalo Trail. "You can't come out!" the girl said to her bag "We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you." Mercury realized she wasn't high, she had a special Pokemon in her bag. He followed her up to the bridge leading to the ruins. He saw a little cosmic-cloud-like Pokemon come out of her bag once they reached the bridge. " _Okay, am I the high one?_ " Mercury thought at the sight of the strange Pokemon. The cosmic blob walked on the bridge, but got attacked by some nearby Spearow. He tapped the girls shoulder, and she turned around. She was wearing a white dress, a sun hat, tall boots, she had green eyes, blonde hair, and a bag that was the only thing she was wearing that wasn't completely white. " _She's kinda cute._ " Mercury thought " _I can imagine... NO! STOPPING THAT DISASTER BEFORE IT HAPPENS!_ "

"Ah..." the girl screamed at the sight of Mercury. Mercury worryingly asked "What's wrong?"

She got more worried. "H-Help..." She said "Save Nebby!" She moved over so Mercury could go on the bridge and save the odd Pokemon. He walked on the bridge. It was as unstable as it looked. A couple planks fell off as he walked towards the cosmic cloud. He got there and sheltered Nebby, getting soaked in the rain. The Spearow started pecking at the young hero, then a light started coming from the starry cloud. An explosion appeared, destroying the part of the bridge they were on. They were falling to the bottom of the ravine.

Mercury was thinking " _Wow, I haven't finished all the tutorials and I'm dead._ " then an odd creature appeared, surrounded by electricity. Once the electricity cleared, Mercury recognized the strange figure as Tapu Koko, Melemele's island guardian. The guardian deity brought the 2 over to the girl. The 2 preteens watched as Tapu Koko flew over to the Ruins of Conflict.

"Nebby... You tried using your power again, didn't you?" the girl asked "Oh, Nebby... Last time you used your power you couldn't move for ages. I don't want to see you like that again..."

She looked down "No... I shouldn't say that. You were trying to save me that time... I'm sorry."

Mercury realized she probably wasn't the Kahuna. "Well, I gotta go." he said. The girl followed him.

"Thank you for helping me, no, us out of that situation." she said "My name is Lillie, nice to meet you."

Mercury looked at her "Nice to meet you too."

Lillie looked at back at him "Please, don't tell anyone about this, about seeing Nebby... it's a secret, okay?" She looked over at Nebby "Please, get back in the bag." She said.

"Pew" Nebby whined.

" _This is why Pokeballs are a huge benefit to society._ " Mercury thought.

"Hey, Mercury!" Kukui said once they got to town. "Looks like you met my assistant!"

The 2 walked over to Kukui. "We already know each other!" Mercury said.

Kukui ignored him and introduced them to each other, though. "Mercury, this is Lillie, my assistant!" he said "And Lillie, this is Mercury. He just moved into Alola, take good care of him!"

Mercury stared at Kukui. " _EXCUSE me!?_ " He thought.

A couple people shouted "The Kahuna has returned, Kahuna Hala is back!"

Hala walked over to the group of 3. "Did I miss something?" he asked. Kukui's description "He looks just like a Kahuna" does kinda fit. He had tan skin, white hair, a blue shirt with a floral print coat thing over it **(A/N: What do you call that thing over Hala's shirt?)**. His shorts and flip-flops were both white, and he had a cool stache. But he was... uh, kinda... large...

"I think I saw Tapu Koko flying about, did I not?" Hala asked. Lillie explained what happened.

"Woo! That's something you don't hear every day!" Kukui said.

"Ho, although it is set out to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature." Hala said "Yet it was moved to save you. Kukui, my boy. I think we have cause for celebration. It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young boy with a Pokemon of his own. We'll make a fine trainer out of him!" He introduced himself to Mercury, then showed the Pokemon. There was the grass-type Pokemon, Rowlet. The fire-type Pokemon, Litten. And the water-type Pokemon, Popplio.

Mercury looked at Litten. It backed away as he reached out to hold it. He didn't want Popplio because it was goofy, and he wasn't really into soaking wet clothes after the Nebby incident. He knelled down at Rowlet. Rowlet flew on his shoulder joyfully, and Mercury said happily "Ha, I'll take Rowlet! I'll name you Raider!"

Lillie smiled, then walked over. "Nice to meet you, Raider!" she said "I think you chose a wonderful Pokemon, I hope you take good care of it!"

Mercury walked up to her and put his elbow on Lillie's shoulder. "I'll take good care of you." he said in a flirty voice.

 ***** **SMACK*** Lillie slapped Mercury. "Yeah, I deserve that..." Mercury said, rubbing his hand on his check.

"That's it, Mercury!" Kukui said "Now you're a real Pokemon Trainer, yeah!" he gave Mercury his passport and Pokedex.

"Well, I'm heading back home!" Mercury said, but as he was leaving a kid ran up him. "Hey! You and me! Let's battle!" he said.

"Dahahaha! Where's the fire, boy!" Hala said "And what kind of battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?"

The kid looked at Hala, then back at Mercury "Fair enough, then I'm Hau! And my partner's Popplio! Your Rowlet looks really cool, too!" There was alittle more talking, then a battle.

* * *

 **This is based on Roxas Shade's system in their story Pokemon Moon (That story's the thing that inspired me to do this). You should read it. It's not going to be updated, but it's cool!**

 **[=Start of battle**

 **]=End of battle**

 **{=Level up info start**

 **}=Level up info end**

* * *

 **[**

 **Hau sent out Popplio.**

 **Mercury sent out Raider.**

 **Popplio used Pound.**

 **Raider used Leafage.**

Popplio jumped up to stomp on Raider, but failed to do much damage. Raider stood up and flew into the sky to use leafage.

 **And that's pretty much the whole battle, the rest is just that again**

 **{**

 **Raider grew to level 6**

 **HP + 2**

 **Sp. Atk + 2**

 **Everything else + 1**

 **}**

 **]**

"Hoo-ee! That gave me chicken skin **(A/N: How do they know what chickens are?)**!" Hau said "Mercury, right? Your Rowlet was awesome!"

Mercury stared at him. "It's Raider." he said.

Hau smiled and said "Now that settles it! I'm going all out tomorrow!" Hau left.

"Hey, Mercury." Hala stopped him "You're attempting the island challenge, right?" Mercury shook his head yes. "Hmm..." Hala laughed "I'll have a gift ready for you soon!" Mercury got home. "Welcome home, honey!" Mercury's mom said "What kind of Pokemon did you get? Don't keep me waiting!" Raider flew over to her. "Oh, I think I'm falling in love!" His mom said.

* * *

 **I don't really have much to say. except CHARACTER CHECK UP!**

 **Lillie**

 **age: 11**

 **Classification (you'll see this in a chapter way after, but I'm working on rewrites, so it's not gonna be here for awhile): Assistant**

 **Mercury**

 **age:11**

 **Classification: Trainer**

 **Kukui**

 **age: 29**

 **Classification:** **Professor**

 **Hala**

 **age: 40**

 **Classification: Kahuna**

 **Hau**

 **Age: 11**

 **Classification: Trainer**

 **well, i guess that's a- POKEMON CHECK UP!**

 **Rowlet**

 **nickname:Raider**

 **Level:6**

 **Well, NOW that's all. actually, i'm gonna type some random words to reach 2'000 words. Stupid Piece of Crap what i am i suck alot at everything including life and this joke stretches out to 25 words just one done. But then it exceeds exactly 2000 because of rewrites... yyyaaaaaaaayy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had alot of fun making chapter 1. "I get to play video games while writing a story? BOTH MY FAVORITE THINGS HAVE BECOME ONE!" well, not much else. Time to read the actual story. Oh, actually. St Elmo's Fire left a review, and criticized me for something i didn't do, and something that doesn't matter. I don't remember when i have ever had a sentence not end in punctuation. And if i did, it'd probably be at least alittle easy to realize there's supposed to be an exclamation point, question mark or period. And also, i'm just too lazy to capitalize "I" and I don't think that capitalization errors matter too much, but i guess I should at least try to use more proper grammar. And Istwill56, you're right. NOW time to read the actual story!**

* * *

Blah blah, Kukui's here, moving on. Mercury walked to the door, but again, Kukui walked in himself. "Hey there, Mercury!" He said "It's about time we set out for the festival, yeah!" He followed him to Iki Town, and Kukui taught him how to catch a pokemon along the way. Kukui now has a Pikipek! Mercury decided to get some levels on Raider.

 **{**

 **Raider grew to level 8 (from 6)**

 **Total Stat Increase:**

 **HP + 5**

 **Speed + 1**

 **Everything else + 2**

 **Raider learned Peck**

 **}**

It was a short walk. "Alola is made up of 4 islands." Hala said once Mercury got there "And each island has its own guardian Pokemon. Our festival today is held to express our thanks to these great Pokemon guardian deities for always remaining by our side. Well, we may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us goes all out." Mercury went to the arena were he saw Hau preparing for battle. "Ho, howzit Mercury!" Hau said "Man, i thought you'd never make it! Me and Popplio've been waiting for ages!" The others showed up shortly after that. "So you guys are gonna battle?" Kukui asked. Mercury and Hau looked over at each other. "Yes" Mercury answered.

Mercury and Hau got on the arena, and Hala was the referee.

 **[**

 **Hau sent out Pichu**

 **Mercury sent out Raider**

 **Pichu used Charm**

 **Raider used Leafage**

 **Pichu lost almost half its HP from Leafage, and Raiders attack went down.**

 **Pichu used tail whip**

 **Raider used Leafage**

 **Pichu almost fainted, and Raiders defense went down.**

 **Pichu used Tail Whip**

 **Raider used Leafage**

 **Raiders defense went down again, and Pichu fainted.**

 **Hau sent out Popplio**

 **Popplio used Water Gun**

 **Raider used Leafage**

 **Raider barely took damage, but Popplio lost 1/3 of his HP.**

 **that last part just happens again... twice.**

 **{**

 **Raider grew to level 9**

 **HP + 2**

 **Everything else + 1**

 **}**

 **]**

"Woo! Another great battle!" Hau said "Your Rowlet was amazing, even better than before!" Mercury stared at him. "It's Raider" Mercury said. Hau smiled "Well, I better get going!" He said. "Hey, Mercury." Hala said "I've finished making that gift for you." He gave Mercury a bracelet. "What's this?" Mercury ask. "It's a Z-Ring." Hala explained "You can collect Z-Crystals across your island challenge and use them to unleash your Pokemon's full force Z-power. It can use a super powerful move called a Z-move." Mercury looked at him. " _How many times did he say Z there?_ " He thought. Mercury went home.

 **The Next Morning**

 ***Ding*** The door bell rang. " _I swear to god if Kukui just walks in again!_ " Mercury thought, walking through the door. However, it wasn't Kukui, it was Lillie. "Oh. Um..." Lillie said "The professor said... 'Hey there, Lillie! Bring me that great new Trainer. Woo!' So I'm here to show you the way to his Pokemon lab, if you'll come with me. It's, um... It's this way." Lillie turned away. "Mercury!" Mercury's mom said "Here. A little pocket money for you. Don't go wasting it on anything silly!" She handed him money "Oh! Well done, Mercury. You're already making friends aren't you? A what a cute little friend you've found!" Lillie looked nervous. "M-me?" She said "Well, thank you... My name is Lillie. It's very nice to meet you." Mercury's mom went back inside the house.

They both agreed to never talk about that awkward situation by just glancing over at each other. Along the way, Lillie tried to talk to break the awkward silence. "Since i'm not a trainer, i have to rely on using Repels all the time." She said. Mercury decided to train Raider by battling some of the nearby trainers.

 **{**

 **Raider grew to level 10 (from 9)**

 **HP + 3**

 **Defense + 2**

 **SP. ATK + 2**

 **Everything else + 1**

 **}**

It wasn't really too important. Kukui gave him a Rotom Dex, not much else. Lillie lives in the loft in Kukuis lab, and Mercury decided to look around Lillies room with a really awkward description of Lillie's bed. Mercury and Hau started the island challenge, but that and the Rotom Dex are the only things of interest. Every one went to Hau'oli City, were they were gonna visit the pokemon school. While Lillie and Mercury were waiting for Kukui and Hau to show up, Lillie showed Mercury around the Pokemon Center. By the time they were done, the other 2 were there and ready to visit the trainer school.

At the school Mercury battled some trainers and stuff. The trainers hid and he had to find them before they battled. BATTLE MONTAGE!

 **[**

 **Hiromi sent out Pikipek.**

 **Mercury sent out Raider.**

 **Pikipek used Peck.**

 **Raider used Tackle.**

 **Not sure i have a chance winning this because my only pokemon is weak to Peck... should i have a symbol for super effective? Nah!**

 **Pikipek used Echoed Voice.**

 **Raider used Tackle.**

 **That idiot could've EASILY won by using Peck over and over again, but NOPE!**

 **Pikipek used Echoed Voice.**

 **Raider used Tackle.**

 **Pikipek fainted.**

 **How STUPID can you be, Hiromi!**

 **]**

Mercury saw a Magnemite and thought "I wanna catch that!" so he had a better chance at the other 3 battles. He looked at Magnemite. "I'll name you Thunder!" he said. He quickly got attached to Magnemite.

 **[**

 **Joey sent out Metapod (if only it was Rattata).**

 **Mercury sent out Raider.**

 **Raider used Peck.**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Metapod used Tackle.**

 **Metapod might as well have been defeated by that peck. That just happened again, then the battle was over.**

 **]**

 **[**

 **Mia sent out Bonsly.**

 **Mercury sent out Raider.**

 **Raider used Leafage.**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Bonsly used... actually i was busy looking at the screen, but it was copycat or something, because it copied Raiders Leafage.**

 **Bonsly, like Metapod, might as well have fainted. Another Leafage was enough to defeat him.**

 **]**

Final battle in the montage.

 **[**

 **Joseph sent out Grimer.**

 **Mercury sent out Raider.**

 **Mercury IMMEDIATELY switched to Thunder, because steel is immune to poison.**

 **Grimer used Bite.**

 **Thunder used Thunder Shock.**

 **Grimer used Pound.**

 **Switching to Thunder was a mistake...**

 **Thunder used Supersonic.**

 **Grimer hurt itself in confusion.**

 **YES!**

 **Thunder used Thunder Shock.**

 **Grimer used Bite.**

 **Thunder just BARELY managed to stick on with just 2 HP left.**

 **Thunder used Thunder Shock.**

 **Grimer fainted.**

 **{**

 **Raider grew to level 12**

 **since i was using Thunder, it didn't show stat increases.**

 **}**

 **]**

WOO! There's the montage out of the way! The school bell rang. "Would Mercury please come to the office on floor 2?" the speaker said (that doesn't really make sense, but i'm keeping it). Lillie walked over to him. "What terrible thing did you do to get called to the office so soon?" she asked. "Eh, well... I did crush the feelings of a preschooler... and some elementary schoolers..." he responded. "So you did do something?!" Lillie asked. "I just answered that." Mercury responded.

He walked up to the office. "Hello, Mercury!" the teacher said. "What did I do wrong?" Mercury asked. The teacher giggled. "Nothing! You beat all the trainers!" She said "After seeing such performance, I think I'd like to battle you myself!" Mercury had to heal up, then was ready.

 **[**

 **Emily sent out Magnemite.**

 **Mercury sent out Raider.**

 **Magnemite used Thunder Shock.**

 **It's not very effective...**

 **Raider used Leafage.**

 **It's not very effective...**

 **This is gonna be a fum battle... neither of them lost more than 10 HP...**

 **Same thing x5 till it ended... i mean Raider fainted because of a critical...**

 **Mercury sent out Thunder.**

 **Eventually, Thunder defeated Magnemite with some Thunder Shocks.**

 **{**

 **Thunder grew to level 9**

 **HP + 2**

 **Sp. ATK + 2**

 **Everything else + 1**

 **}**

 **Emily sent out Meowth.**

 **Mercury used a Potion on Thunder.**

 **Meowth used Bite.**

 **Okay, I lost hope a bit, but now, I'm back!**

 **Meowth used Bite.**

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

 **Same thing 3 more times.**

 **]**

"Sensational!" the Teacher said "Maybe you'd like to take over as teacher here for me! All joking aside, though, I do want you to take these from me. It's a little reward for beating me." She handed Mercury 5 Great Balls. Prof. Kukui and some random, 18-year-old-looking Pokemon Trainer. "Know your Pokemon and know their moves." Kukui said "Those are the basics of being a Trainer!" The mysterious trainer looked at Mercury. "Greetings! Captain Ilima here." the Trainer said. " _Why'd he just greet me like a Youtuber?_ " Mercury thought.

"I couldn't help but observe your battles." Ilima said "You looked so very delightful in battle that I had no choice but to summon you here." Kukui introduced Mercury to Ilima/ "This is Mercury, he just moved here to Alola from the Kanto region. He's got a real sense for how to use moves, and i think he's gonna go far as a Trainer, yeah!" Ilima smiled "I see! Then welcome, new comer. I look forward to seeing the brilliance of your moves in my trial. Indeed! We captains are the ones who conduct the trials you will face on your way to challenging the Kahuna. My trial is held in verdant cavern. The trial of Captain Ilima." Kukui started talking, but Mercury didn't listen because he was sick of people never shutting up.

"Um... Since we've come this far together, why don't i show you some more of the city?" Lillie said "Come on, there's lots to see." Mercury smiled " _Did she just say we've come far?_ " Mercury thought " _Oh, did she mean... like, walking? Skill level?_ "

* * *

 **Okay, so with St Elmo's Fire, either block him, or want a review from him to see what stupid things he'll complain about. I once saw him say "You don't need to say when the point of view has changed" on someone else's story, and say "You shouldn't be changing the P.O.V. in the middle of the story anyway." Istwill56 was correct in saying "He's just being a Feebashole at this point." That's not how he said it, but I censored it because "Durr i'm is kid frenly and kinda stuff."**

 **This was uploaded a solid 3 seconds before i removed real quick to add the CHARACTER CHECKUP!**

 **Mercury**

 **age:11**

 **Lillie**

 **age:11**

 **Kukui**

 **age:29**

 **Hala**

 **age:40**

 **Ilima**

 **age:18**

 **I probably should have told you, none of these, except the player and Hau, aren't official ages (to my knowledge, i've just heard some people use these ages).**

 **POKEMON CHECKUP!  
**

 **Rowlet**

 **nickname: Raider**

 **Level: 12**

 **Magnemite**

 **Nickname: Thunder**

 **Level: 9**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to respond to every review in the story. I've already responded to St Elmo's Fire and Istwill56, so now The FieryCharmeleon. Thanks for the nice review! The 4th wall moments were kinda cringy looking back at them. The grammar isn't the best i've seen, but it is alright. And yeah, St Elmo's Fire does always look at the bad things, and never compliments the things done well. One more thing, whenever i look at, or even hear the word Charmeleon, i think of that moment in the manga were a Charmeleon cuts an Arbok in half. Also, he posted another review for chapter 2 (While i was working on chapter 3)! Ok, maybe i'm stupid, or it's some joke, but i don't see a difference between the 2 times you said "Did she say we've come far?" Also, the battle system is very similar to the games because it is literally what happened in the game while i was playing. The story is a little bland but, like i said in the description, i while start taking creative liberty with the story. Maybe i'm just cautious of people hating me (being an introvert) so sorry if this is sounding a bit rude (it does to me.). I'm never able to read long authors notes, so time to move on to the story.**

* * *

Mercury and Lillie walked down town. They saw Hala and Hau trying to move a Tauros in the way. "Come on, move!" Hau said. Mercury and Lillie walked over. "Oh, hey Mercury!" Hau said "How's Rowlet going?" Mercury looked directly at him "It's Raider." he said. "I guess it's time i get old Tauros back home." Hala said "Oh but why don't you give him a little pat first, Mercury?" Mercury looked confused. "Why the Muk do i have to do that?" Mercury asked. He walked up to Tauros and patted his head. "Ha ha ha! You see that? This rascal already loves you!" Hala said. Then he says something about Pokemon Care. Hala left. "So where are you 2 love birds going?" Hau said. Lillie looked frustrated at Hau calling them "love birds," but didn't say anything. "I was thinking i should show Mercury around Hau'oli City a bit." Lillie answered. Hau, for some reason, got excited. "Nice idea! You're always on top of things, Lillie!" he said "Mercury just got here to Alola, like 3 chapters ago, huh? Then let me tag along, too! I wanna go get something good to eat!" Lillie shook her head. "All right. Let's all go together." she said.

" _I hope Hau doesn't keep shipping me and Lillie._ " Mercury thought while walking to Hau'oli City. Hau said some unimportant stuff, Mercury got a cool feature on his Rotom Dex that he's never gonna use, moving on. Mercury went to the clothes shop, and noticed Lillie there. "Oh. Mercury..." she said "Tell me, do you pick out all your own clothes?" Mercury thought about it. "Well, my mom doesn't let me wear clothes with skulls on them." he answered. "I...I've always just worn the clothes that my mother wanted me to wear." Lillie responded "I don't really know what kind of thing would suit me... Oh! But that's not why i stopped you. I meant to give you this, Mercury." She handed him a Lens Case. "It looks like we have something in common now, don't we Mercury? Hee..." Mercury was wondering why that situation had to be so awkward, but he just tried to ignore her weird "Hee." Hau ran over to them. "Come on, Lurcury! There's still more to see!" Hau said. Mercury looked mad. " _DID HE JUST CALL US LURCURY!?_ " He thought. So far, there are 2 running gags with Hau.

Mercury got some new clothes. He got a Red Tee, and black Caprisuns- i mean black Capri Pants. Mercury heard some people talking about some Team Skull things at the Marina... again... apparently. He went to see the Team Skull people... but got stopped by that BISHARP HAU! "Howzit, Mercury! If you're looking for good eats, you've found 'em!" he said walking out of the malasada shop. He said some more things about them being delicious, looking like a walking advertisement. Mercury got to the Marina and saw some weird thugs fighting Ilima. "So, Cap, just give up the Pokemon, yo." the thugs said. "Oh! You, from the Trainers' School!" Ilima said "Already made your way to Hau'oli City, hmm?" The Team Skull grunts got frustrated. "What, what!? Why you trying to act hard when we're already hard as a bone out here, homie?" they said.

"Yo, let's check these fools." Ilima looked over at Mercury. "Oh my... How terrifying..." he said "Only thieves steal people's Pokemon. I won't stand for it. Mercury, wasn't it? I'll ask you to take care of that one. I'll get rid of this one."

 **[**

 **Team Skull Grunt sent out Zubat.**

 **Mercury sent out Thunder.**

 **Thunder used Thunder Shock.**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Zubat fainted.**

 **Well that was quick...**

 **]**

"No fair! I was playing a different game!" one of the grunts said. "Let's get up out this port, B! Nobody has to know about this!" the other said. They left. "My thanks to you and your Pokemon." Ilima said "Why don't i heal your team express my gratitude?" He healed Mercury's team. "I must admit, I've been wondering about you since i saw you at the Trainer School... Professor Kukui brought you along, and you and your Pokemon seemed to defeat our teacher so effortlessly! Very well then! Allow me to see if you're ready for my trial!" Mercury realized Ilima wanted to battle, so they did.

 **[**

 **Ilima sent out Yungoo's.**

 **Mercury sent out Thunder.**

 **Thunder used Thunder Shock.**

 **Yungoo's was Paralyzed.**

 **Yungoo's used Pursuit.**

 **Yungoo's sucked, barely doing anything. But... Thunder was the same.**

 **Ilima used Full Restore.**

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

 **GOOD ARCEUS! Why do you need a full restore for that!? It's just a Yungoo's, and only because of the paralysis! I can't buy those until WAY later on!**

 **Anyways, Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

 **Yungoo's used Leer.**

 **Okay, the AI is kinda stupid. If the Pokemon is going to faint the very next turn, why don't you damage the opponent rather than lower the opponents defense.**

 **Ilima used... another, MUKING FULL RESTORE!**

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

 **I'm going to skip to after i stopped spamming Magnet Bomb.**

 **{**

 **Thunder grew to level 10**

 **Defense + 2**

 **Sp. ATK + 2**

 **Sp. DEF + 2**

 **everything else + 1**

 **}**

 **Ilima sent out Smeargle.**

 **Mercury switched to Raider.**

 **Smeargle used Ember.**

 **It's super effective!  
**

 **Raider used Leafage.**

 **Oh boy... both my Pokemon are weak to fire-type...**

 **Smeargle used Ember.**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Raider used Leafage.**

 **I'm gonna have to switch to Thunder after 2 more turns, because Ilima is obviously gonna heal.**

 **Well, he didn't, but i didn't get to attack to get rid of the, like, 4 HP Smeargle had left.**

 **FAIL!**

 **]**

While Mercury was waiting for his Pokemon to be healed, he tried thinking of a way to defeat Ilima. " _GRIND!_ " Mercury thought. Now it's GRIND TIME... please do not say anything about that... Mercury noticed a Wingull. "Let's catch that!" he thought. He caught it "I'll name you Vortex!" he said.

 **{**

 **Thunder grew to level 12**

 **Thunder forgot Tackle and learned Thunder Wave.**

 **I'm too lazy to grind more.**

 **}**

So, what if i were to end this chapter a bit early. CLIFFHANGER! YOU DON'T KNOW IF I'LL WIN! I will, it's obvious.

* * *

 **So far, i have 2 running gags with Hau. Hau shipping Mercury and Lillie, and Hau calling Raider Rowlet. I think I might do something like Phineas and Ferb where they make fun of there own cliches. While writing this i thought of something else i was gonna say here... but i forgot... OH YEAH! While i was looking at the unnecessarily long Authors Note i was thinking about a problem i have with reading. I suck at reading, and when i'm reading a paragraph, i'll finish one line and start reading the next... but i'm actually reading the same line i just finished. I'm probably not the only one that has that problem.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... I made a mistake...**

 **Last chapter I forgot to do the character and Pokemon checkups. There's no point in doing it now, so let's talk about something else.** **So... who here has played Pokemon Quest? It's fun! Also, i'm going to add some more action to battles, you'll see how... Anyways, time to move on.**

* * *

After enough training his Pokemon, Mercury was ready to re-challenge Ilima. Mercury walked confidently to the marina, where Ilima was. "Ready to battle again?" Ilima asked as Mercury approached. "You bet your Feebas I am!" Mercury answered.

 **[**

 **Ilima sent out Yungoos.**

 **Mercury sent out Thunder.**

 **Thunder used Thunder Shock.**

 **Yungoos used Pursuit.**

Thunder started charging electricity. Yungoos charged at Thunder, but when coming into contact, Yungoos got shocked by the electricity. But Thunder still got hurt from the contact.

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

 **Yungoos used Leer.**

Thunder used magnets and used a negative charge to launch the positives towards Yungoos (I took that opportunity to show what i know about magnets... I don't know much...). Then Yungoos leered at Thunder, making it unwary

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

 **Yungoos fainted.**

 **Ilima sent in Smeargle.**

 **Mercury sent in Vortex.**

 **Smeargle used Tackle.**

 **Vortex used Water Gun.**

Vortex's water gun didn't do much. Smeargle tackled Vortex. It was apparently powerful enough for Vortex to release an almost deafening screech.

 **Smeargle used Tackle.**

 **Vortex fainted.**

 **Mercury sent in Thunder.**

 **Smeargle used Ember.**

 **Thunder was burned.**

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

Thunder, being artificial, didn't actually feel anything. But damage was done. Some flames were left behind. The magnets didn't do much to the Smeargle.

 **Smeargle used Ember.**

 **Thunder fainted.**

 **Mercury sent in Raider.**

 **Raider used Leafage.**

 **Smeargle fainted.**

WOO!

 **]**

"You-or should I say you and your Pokemon- make quite an interesting team!" Ilima said "I do hope you come to Verdant Cavern and attempt the trial- the trial of Ilima!" Ilima gave some directions to the trial site. Mercury didn't fully understand the concept of "battle trials to earn Z-Crystals" yet. Nobody really explained how it really worked, but he would eventually understand. Ilima walked of to Verdant Cavern, where his trial takes place. " _HOO! I need a break... WORMADAM! The motel is in route 2!_ " Mercury thought. Mercury headed to Route 2, but before he could get there, Lillie stopped him. "Oh! Wait for me, Mercury!" She walked over to him. "Oh, I'm glad to see a familiar face. I always get lost so quickly... I can't figure out the roads here... I can't even buy my own clothes... You're moving on to your first trial, right? It's in Verdant Cavern, right? I remember once reading that the island challenge was once a challenge to strengthen yourself to battle the guardian deity's of Alola... like Tapu Koko." She said some other crap, but nothing important.

"Hey, Millie!" Hau said from behind them.

"WOULD YOU **PLEASE** STOP SHIPPING US!" Mercury shouted.

"So, you heading to Verdant Cavern next?" Hau asked.

Mercury answered "yes."

"Cool! Ya know, Verdant Cavern is, like, sacred to Tapu Koko. You can't even go in there unless you're on your Island Challenge." Mercury just walked away to avoid having to talk to him. The sun was starting to set. He had to walk through some grass to get to the motel, were he would rest. But maybe it was better. Along the way, he got ambushed!... By a Pokemon. It was a Makuhita. "Oh, so you wanna dance?" Mercury said. Makuhita started dancing the hula. "No, uh... T-that's not what I meant..." After weakening it, he used one of the great balls that Ilima had given him.

"Come on, stay in..." Mercury said. The ball shook. "Stay in..." It shook again "..." ***Ding***.

 **{**

 **Raider grew to level 14!**

 **Hp + 2**

 **Defense + 2**

 **Everything else + 2**

 **}**

"Hmm... I'll name you..." Mercury thought of a name. "Brawler!"

He knew that a fighting-type would help for a normal type trial, so he decided to Cath it when he saw it.. He walked in front of a lady. "Hey, let's battle!" she said.

"Sorry, I don't have time." Mercury responded.

"BATTLE, NOW!"

" _Why do the trainers here always force you to battle?_ " Mercury thought. After that annoyance, Mercury headed strait for the motel.

 **The Next Morning**

Mercury visited the graveyard to train his pokemon. He caught a new Gastly, he weakened it, then paralyzed it.

* * *

 **Okay, I know I JUST caught a Makuhita, but I do something for type coverage. Typically I have about 13 members on my team, switching them depending on the situation. Like what gym I'm facing, what trial is next, or the route theme (well, not when the wild Pokemon are level 9).**

* * *

"Hmm..." Mercury looked at Gastly. "I'll name you... Poltergeist!"

He went to Verdent Cavern, but got stopped by a Delibird, that grabbed on his bag and wouldn't let him leave. It wanted him to go to the berry fields, were there were those Team Skull losers. "Oh, you want me to help your owner?" Mercury asked. Delibird gave an affirmative "coo" in response. He moaned then walked over to them. "Yo, what do you want?" one of the grunts said "What do you want? We're just stealing berries from this guy!" They sent out there Pokemon to defend them self's.

"Mercury!" Lillie said from behind him "I was coming to watch your trial, but then I came across you here!"

Mercury smirked. "I'll be fine! Just stay back, don't wanna ruin your pretty face!"

One of the grunts threw a Pokeball and shouted "Drowzee, attack!"

 **[**

 **Team Skull Grunt sent out Drowzee.**

 **Mercury sent out Thunder.**

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

 **Drowzee used Pound.**

Thunders magnets were pretty powerful, but Drowzee might as well have done nothing! It literally only did 1 HP of damage.

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

 **Drowzee used Pound.**

We all know how the next part is gonna go

 **{**

 **Brawler grew to level 10!**

 **No stat increase shown.**

 **Poltergeist grew to level 8!**

 **No stat increase shown.**

 **Poltergeist learned Mean Look!**

 **}**

 **]**

"Yo, number A! How could you lose that?" One grunt said.

" _Did he just say 'Number A?'_ " Mercury thought as the grunts ran away. "Ho! You and that Magnemite there did quite the number on him!" the gardener said "Allow me to thank you for driving off those Team Skull numskulls." He handed Mercury an Oran Berry. "Oran Berries can res-" he got cut off.

"I know about Oran Berries, ya think I'm stupid." Mercury said.

"Mercury!" Lillie said worryingly, running up to him "Are you okay?"

Mercury chuckled. "I'm fine!"

"Hey guys!" Hau just got there "How's it goin'? I saw some of those Team Skull goons running by!"

Mercury chuckled "Yeah, I beat them! All by myself, Lillie just stood there and looked pretty..." Mercury realized Hau was going to-

"You guys would be a great couple!" Hau said.

" _I really need to think when I talk about Lillie in front of him._ " Mercury thought. The three went of to Verdant Cavern for Mercury and Hau's first trial. "Hey guys, look!" Mercury said "A Spearow!" Lillie just gave Spearow a mean look. Mercury weakened it, then switched to Thunder to paralyze it. Wingull also confused it **(A/N: Confusion and paralysis, worst combination)**. Mercury threw a Great Ball. It shook, then again, ah you know this.

 **{**

 **Vortex grew to level 11!**

 **No stat increase shown.**

 **Thunder grew to level 13!**

 **I wasn't paying attention, and accidentally skipped it =/**

 **Thunder forgot Supersonic and learned Light Screen.**

 **Poltergeist grew to level 9!**

 **No stat increase shown.**

 **}**

Mercury looked at Spearow. "I'll name you Hurricane!" He said.

"That's one of the stupidest names I've ever heard." Hau said.

The Spearow fluttered around Lillie, as if it already knew her. They stopped at the Pokemon Center. Mercury and Hau got there Pokemon healed, and Lillie got a Tapu Cocoa at the cafe. Before they went ahead, Hau gave Mercury some Revives. "Let's go!" Mercury said. Ilima was waiting outside Verdant Cavern for Mercury.

"Greetings. Captain Ilima here." Ilima said "And my trial... begins mere steps from her in Verd-" Ilima got cut off by Mercury and Hau just walking by. "Oh, I'm sorry." Ilima said "One at a time, please."

"Oh, well!" Hau said "Mercury, you go first!" Mercury walked in the cave. Ilima explained that the goal is to defeat all the Yungoos in the cave, which seemed impossible. Seriously, do you know how many are in there? He looked around, but then was ambushed. A Yungoos attacked him, he sent out Thunder to battle it. Don't fell like writing that last part two more times. Team Skull interrupts and actually makes it easier for Mercury to defeat the last.

 **{**

 **Brawler grew to level 12!**

 **No stat increase was shown.**

 **Poltergeist grew to level 11!**

 **No stat increase was shown.**

 **Raider grew to level 15!**

 **Raider forgot Leafage and learned Razor Leaf.**

 **No stat increase shown.**

 **Vortex grew to level 12**

 **No stat increase shown.**

 **My ARCEUS that was long.**

 **}**

Mercury went to the Totems Den. He didn't know why it was called the Totems Den, but he saw a huge Gumshoos jump at him when he was about to grab the Z-Crystal. It's roar was loud, like, deafening. "So you wanna dance?" Mercury asked. Gumshoos started dancing. "NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

 **[**

 **Totem Gumshoos appeared.**

 **It was surrounded by a powerful aura that raised its defense.**

 **Mercury sent out Brawler.**

 **Totem Gumshoos used Leer.**

 **Brawler used Arm Thrust.**

Arm Thrust only hit twice. Gumshoos roared as it got hit, and a Yungoos came to its assistance.

 **Totem Gumshoos used Super Fang.**

 **Yungoos used Tackle.**

 **Brawler used Arm Thrust on Totem Gumshoos.**

Brawler was weak, it could barely stand. Mercury knew that if he used a potion, he wouldn't live. Brawlers Arm Thrust didn't do much to Totem Gumshoos.

 **Gumshoos used Bite.**

 **Brawler fainted.**

 **Mercury sent out Vortex.**

 **Vortex used Wing Attack.**

 **Totem Gumshoos used Mean Look.**

 **Yungoos used Leer.**

Vortex didn't take any damage. Vortex's Wing Attack did a bit of damage. It flew directly at Gumshoos and attacked it.

 **Totem Gumshoos used bite.**

 **Vortex fainted.**

 **Mercury sent out Thunder.**

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

 **Gumshoos used Mean Look.**

 **Yungoos used Pursuit.**

Thunder did a bit to Gumshoos, and Yungoos... didn't do crap... The magnets were pretty heavy, and the negative charge launched them far, but i didn't die!

 **Totem Gumshoos used Leer.**

 **Yungoos used Leer.**

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

 **Gumshoos fainted.**

 **{**

 **Thunder grew to level 14!**

 **HP + 2**

 **Sp. ATK + 2**

 **Everything else + 1**

 **Poltergeist grew to level 12!**

 **No stat increase shown.**

 **Hurricane grew to level 11!**

 **No stat increase shown.**

 **Hurricane forgot Leer and learned Fury Attack.**

 **}**

 **Yungoos used Pursuit.**

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

 **That last part just happens again.**

 **]**

WOO! Mercury grabbed the Z-Crystal. Ilima explained that Pokemon was a Totem Pokemon. They're really powerful Pokemon that are the final enemy of trials.

* * *

 **Okay, that took a while. Now, I thought I'd end it off with a rant about criticism.**

 **Now, I'm okay with people correcting others, IF they are doing it to help. Some people do it just to be a jerk and look smarter. This isn't targeted at Elmo's, it's targeted at everyone that does this! There are people that ignore the context, people that make things over dramatic, people that point out the most minor things, and people that say things WRONG and YOU were right all along. First, the people that ignore the context. Some one may say something makes it hard to read, but the mistake is obviously a mistake looking at the context. Like how Mercury is named Mercury. It can look like the chemical if it's not capitalized, but context matters. I've never seen someone go to that length, but it's still a good example of how they do that.**

 **Then the people that make things more dramatic. "You forgot to capitalize the start of sentences and so you suck at writing!" example of over dramatic Grammar Nazi. I hate it when people make mistakes seem bigger than they are to be jerks. They purposely make people feel bad by insulting them for a small mistake. Then people that point out minor things. Elmo's once made a review that was just "centering all text makes it hard to read," he pointed out the most minor, unimportant thing that's NOT EVEN A MISTAKE! And finally, the wrong ones. Elmo's Fire and his friends always say "you don't capitalize Pokemon names" because you don't capitalize animal, mouse, or dragon, you don't capitalize Pokemon, Pikachu, or Charizard. I'm pretty sure if something is copyrighted, then it's capitalized because it's a proper noun. And guess what? ALL POKEMON ARE COPYRIGHTED! It's the same reason you capitalize Sharpie, or Nintendo. They're copyrighted.**

 **WOO! Finally got all that of my chest!**

 **Well, now all that's left is the CHARACTER CHECKUP!**

 **Mercury**

 **age:11**

 **Proffession: Trainer**

 **Lillie**

 **age:11**

 **Proffession: Assistant**

 **Hau (finally added Hau)**

 **age:11**

 **Proffession**

 **Ilima**

 **age:18**

 **Proffession: Trial Captain**

 **Kukui**

 **age:29**

 **Proffession: Proffessor**

 **Hala**

 **age:40**

 **Proffession: Kahuna**

 **POKEMON CHECKUP!**

 **Rowlet**

 **nickname:Raider**

 **level:15**

 **Makuhita**

 **nickname:Brawler**

 **level:12**

 **Wingull**

 **nickname:Vortex**

 **level:12**

 **Magnemite**

 **nickname:Thunder**

 **level:14**

 **Gastly**

 **nickname:Poltergeist**

 **level:12**

 **Spearow**

 **nickname:Hurricane**

 **level:11**

 **Longest thing I ever wrote, probably because of the rant.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I don't** know **what to talk about... Recently I uploaded a story called "Don't read this" to ahead and read it! I wanted to make Hau and Lillie more important than in the actual games, which is why I had Hau and Lillie randomly show up last chapter. I need to get a little better at writing, because I've seen story's WAY better than mine, but anyways...**

* * *

Mercury walked out of Verdent Cavern. "Woah! Is that a Z-Crystal!" Hau asked. "Yes." Ilima walked over to them. "It's the Normalium-Z. It can turn normal-type moves into a Z-move, Break-Neck Blitz." The group moved on to route 3. "Normalium-Z, that's a fancy name!" Hau said. "The Grand Trial is up ahead, back at Iki Town." Lillie said "We should go, we can check out the meadows too." Mercury read a sign. "Please beware of Mandibuzz." Mercury read "MANDIBUZZ!" They were cautious while walking through route 3. A Mandibuzz came flying at them. "GAH!" they all screamed. "Thunder, use Thuuuuu... actually..." Mercury realized he could try out his new Z-Move. He sent out Raider, who he had given the Normalium-Z. He struck the pose Ilima taught him. He had excitement in his eyes. "Raider, use Break-Neck Blitz!" he shouted.

"CRAW!" the Mandibuzz screamed. "That was..." Hau paused "AWESOME! Another reason Lillie should've fallen for you by now!" Lillie finally let her anger out "STOP SHIPPING US!" she shouted. "Not until Tepig fly!" Hau responded. They passed by the Melemele Meadow. "Hey, let's check out the meadows!" Lillie said. "Ugh..." Mercury and Hau groaned. When they walked in, Nebby jumped out of Lillies bag and ran over to the other side of the meadow. "Pew!" it cried in enjoyment. "Nebby, come back here!" Lillie shouted. "Mercury, can you get Nebby?" Lillie asked "It's across the field and i don't have any more Repels." Mercury went across the field, encountering many grass-type Pokemon. "Nebby, come on." Mercury said. It ignored him. He had to walk over to pick it up and bring it back. It weighed less than a feather, literally 0.2 pounds.

"Oh, Nebby..." Lillie said "Thank you Mercury. Lillie stuffed Nebby back in her bag. She was starting to get annoyed with Nebby escaping the bag. The 2 left the meadows. "He-e-ey Mercury!" Hau ran up to them. He had stayed behind to take a break, and ran to them to continue to Iki Town. "Oh! And Lillies with you, too!" Mercury knew what would happen. "Don't you dare." he said. "So, when you gonna kiss?" Hau said. "Oh, my, Muking, Arceus." Mercury whispered under his breath. Mercury and Lillie left to Iki Town to ignore Hau constantly shipping them. But Hau decided "Hey Mercury, let's battle!" "Uh... fine..." Mercury said.

 **[**

 **I really didn't remember there being a battle here.**

 **Hau sent out Pikachu**

 **Mercury sent out Brawler.**

 **Pikachu used Play Nice.**

 **Brawler used Force Palm.**

Play Nice made Brawlers attack go down, and he couldn't hit very hard. But Force Palm definitely did some damage. He smacked Pikachu as hard as he could.

 **Pikachu used Electro Ball.**

 **Brawler used Force Palm.**

 **Pikachu's Static!**

 **Brawler was Paralyzed.**

Brawler smacked Pikachu with all its might, but that lead to Pikachu paralyzing him. Pikachu shocked Brawler with a SUPER powerful Electro Ball.

 **Pikachu used Play Nice.**

 **Brawler is Paralyzed, it can't move!**

 **Pikachu used Quick Attack.**

 **Brawler used Force Palm.**

Pikachu hit Brawler with great power, but Brawler hit harder. If Pikachu had used Electro Ball, Brawler would've fainted.

 **Pikachu used Electro Ball.**

 **Brawler fainted!**

 **Mercury sent in Poltergeist.**

 **Pikachu used Electro Ball.**

 **Poltergeist used Lick.**

 **Pikachu fainted!**

 **{**

 **Poltergeist grew to level 13!**

 **Sp. ATK + 2**

 **Speed + 2**

 **Sp. Def + 0**

 **Everything else + 1**

 **}**

 **Hau sent in Popplio.**

 **Mercury switched to Raider.**

 **Popplio used Disarming Voice.**

 **Raider used Razor Leaf.**

Popplio screamed as loud as it could, and damaged Raider (and his eardrums). However, Raiders Razor Leaf did alot, almost whipping out Popplio.

 **Popplio used Disarming Voice.**

 **Raider used Razor Leaf.**

 **Popplio fainted!**

 **{**

 **Raider grew to level 16!  
HP + 2**

 **Speed + 0**

 **Everything else + 1**

 **There some others that leveled up, but it's kinda unnecessary to show them, so i'm gonna stop to save time.**

 **}**

"Well, that was exciting!" Hau said. While he was talking, Mercury and Lillie snuck off to get away from him. They all went to Iki Town.

 **At Iki Town.**

"I'm lookin' forward to seeing the moves you and your Pokemon will pour your soul into..." Kukui said "Now that you've gone and cleared your first trial, Mercury!" Hala walked over. "Hello, Mercury!" he said "Ready for our battle?" Mercury was nervous. "Yeah... I just have to, um..." he responded. They got on the arena, Mercury's palms were sweating. "Let's dance!" Mercury said. He was surprised Hala didn't start dancing.

 **[**

 **Hala sent in Mankey.**

 **Mercury sent in Brawler.**

 **Mankey used Karate Chop.**

 **Brawler used Sand Attack.**

Mercury knew that Brawler wouldn't help, so he had him just lower Mankey's accuracy.

 **Mankey used Karate Chop.**

 **Brawler fainted!**

told ya.

 **Mercury sent in Thunder.**

 **Mankey used Karate Chop.**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

Thunder charged energy to launch Magnets at Mankey, but right after attacking, it got hit.

 **Mankey used Karate Chop.**

 **Thunder fainted!**

 **Mercury sent in Poltergeist.**

 **Mankey used Pursuit.**

 **Poltergeist avoided the attack!**

 **Poltergeist used Lick.**

How does a lick damage a Pokemon?

 **Mankey used Focus Energy.**

 **Poltergeist used Lick.**

Mankey charged up energy to attack, and again, how does a lick damage a Pokemon? Look, I can't write how Poltergeist damaged Mankey if I don't know how it works!

 **Mankey used Pursuit.**

 **Poltergeist avoided the attack!  
**

 **Poltergeist used Lick.**

 **Mankey was paralyzed!**

I guess that Sand Attack did do something good!... How does a lick PARALYZE a Pokemon? THE MOVE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, OK!

 **Poltergeist used Lick.**

 **Mankey fainted!**

Poltergeist couldn't be hit by Hala's fighting type moves, so it blocked Mankey, but mostly because of Brawlers Sand Attack.

 **Hala sent in Crabrawler.**

 **Mercury switched to Hurricane.**

Okay, it looks like I'm stupid, but i know that Crabrawler uses a Z-Move. I sent in Hurricane so he wasted the Z-Move on something useless.

 **Crabrawler charged up its Z-Power. Hala struck a pose.**

 **Hurricane fainted!**

 **Mercury sent in Poltergeist.**

I use that "Z-Waste" strategy alot for Kahunas (yes, i call it the "Z-Waste"). But anyways...

 **Poltergeist used Lick.**

 **Crabrawler was paralyzed!**

 **Crabrawler used Pursuit.**

Poltergeist... licked Crabrawler with the spirit of a ghost and damaged it with a haunted lick (?)... Crabrawler charged at Poltergeist and hit it with a powerful dark-type move, whipping it out.

 **Mercury sent in Vortex.**

 **Vortex used Wing Attack.**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Crabrawler is paralyzed, it can't move!**

Vortex used an attack with the power of 1,000,000... ants... BUT HEY THAT'S STILL A LOT! Crabrawler couldn't move, it was helpless and couldn't avoid the attack.

 **Vortex used Wing Attack.**

 **Crabrawler used Pursuit.**

 **Vortex used Wing Attack.**

 **Crabrawler fainted!**

 **Hala sent in Makuhita.**

 **Makuhita used Fake Out.**

 **Vortex fainted!**

 **Mercury sent in Raider.**

 **Raider used Peck.**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Makuhita used Arm Thrust.**

Raider's peck had force to it, while Makuhita might as well not have attacked at all!

 **Raider used Peck.**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Makuhita used Arm Thrust.**

Raider pecked again, he only needed to attack once more to defeat Makuhita.

 **Raider used Peck.**

With great force, Raider pushed on, and was able to defeat Makuhita.

 **]**

"Well, well, Mercury." Hala said "You truly deserve this Z-Crystal." He handed Mercury the Fightinium-Z. They here a loud nosise. "Ko-ko-o-o-o-o-o!" they all heard. "Oh, looks like Tapu Koko approves of our battle!" Hala said. "I guess that means I'm heading for Akala soon." Mercury said. "Mercury!" Lillie ran up to him. "I'm so proud of you!"

 **The Next Morning**

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*** "GAH! I'm late!" Mercury jumped out of bed "I gotta get to the marina!" He got dressed and ran out. "Mercury, there you are!" Hau said at the marina "...Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Lillie looked over "Wha-a-a-a..." Mercury ran back home, and noticed he also forgot his Pokemon at his house in there Pokeballs. He ran back as fast as he could, since he only had 1 minute to get there. " ***pant*** I'm here. ***pant*** " Mercury said at the marina. They left to Akala. What adventures would they go on? What Pokemon will they find? Wha-

They got to Akala, and looked at the beautiful island. "Land ahoy!" Hau jumped of the ship. "Isn't it alittle late to declare 'land ahoy?'" Lillie said. "I'm glad that ship didn't break down!" Mercury said "That thing is so old it was made by monkeys!" Some people interrupted the group talking after Mercury's roast. "Still haven't found a shirt that goes with your lab coat, hmm, Kukui?" the women said. "Nice one!" Mercury high-fived her. "So, you must be Mercury?" the women asked. "Yep." Mercury answered "And you must be the kahuna, Olivia." Mercury already read about the kahunas, Hala, Olivia, and Nanu. He knew all about the islands of Alola, too. Except for one. "Yes, i am." Olivia said "I was told you know alot about Alola because of books that you've read, huh." Mercury was confused who'd care enough about me to tell-" Mercury looked over at Kukui. "Ohhhhh..."

"So, whose that green-haired girl?" Mercury asked. "Oh, me?" the girl said "I'm Mallow, one of the trial captains at Alola." They talked a bit more. "If you go to brooklet hill you'll find my friend Lana." Mallow said "She's the captain of the first trial you'll face." Mercury was in the mood for a pun, so he said "Well, Wynaut! Get it, like the Pokemon... Wynaut..." ***Insert laugh track***

* * *

 **So, this is the second time I've ended a chapter a little earlier than I normally would... So, what should I talk about... oh, i have an idea! Have you ever been to or heard of Safari Joe's. It's a really cool water park but the thing I'm going to talk about are the slides. Not the wimpy ones, the cooler ones higher up. They're awesome, like the Looping Banana. It starts by dropping strait down then goes into a loop, and then brings you to the bottom. But enough about Safari Joe's... oh right that's all i have... Oh, the** **CHARACTER CHECKUP!**

 **Mercury**

 **age: 11**

 **classification (new thing!): Pokemon Trainer**

 **Lillie**

 **age: 11**

 **classification: Assistant**

 **Hau**

 **age: 11**

 **classification: Pokemon Trainer**

 **Kukui**

 **age: 29**

 **classification: Pokemon Professor**

 **Olivia**

 **age: 25**

 **classification: Kahuna**

 **Mallow**

 **age: 12**

 **classification: Trial Captain**

 **Removed characters (Okay, new thing as well. Here's how it'll work. I show the removed characters the chapter after they've been removed, then never again after that, unless a rare occasion, will they be there again. If no one was removed in that chapter, this part won't be here).**

 **Hala (will appear again, though very, VERY farther in the game).**

 **age: 40**

 **classification: Kahuna**

 **Since this was so long, and there aren't any new Pokemon, I'm gonna skip the Pokemon checkup. I'm planning on making chapters after this a little longer than i have been (around 2'700 words). Hope I'll actually stick to that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter I made a bit of a mistake. I said on the removed character's list I'll show the character's would be shown the chapter after they've been removed. I meant they'll be shown the chapter WHEN they've been removed. So, I think that Pokemon Lunar Moon has gone on permanent hiatus. I think doing 1 main project with some side projects is the best way to go. It's a little hard to focus on 2 at a time (especially because I've lost interest in Pokemon Lunar Moon. Even though I've been writing with Platinum since i was 6, and was excited to finally be able to share that character). Like I said last chapter, I'm going to try and make the chapters longer. So far the longest chapter for anything I ever wrote was chapter 4, at 2,336 words. My goal is to at least get this one to be the longest since i just started that 'longer chapter' thing. But anyways, on to the story.**

* * *

"I have a meeting I have to go to." Lillie walked away. " _Well, I guess I'm off by my self then!_ " Mercury thought. He kept thinking about something Lillie said on Melemele. She wanted him to help her find Nebby's real home, where ever that is. Mercury went up to route 4. He got stopped along the way by 2 random people. "Stop right there!" one of them said. "Ah ha ha! We didn't mean to surprise you. You must be doing your island challenge." the other one continued "I'm Dexio." The other one who was a girl walked over. "And I'm Sina!" she said "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" " _She must be full of herself._ " Mercury thought. "We're here seeing the sights of Alola." Dexio said "Its unique tradition of the island challenge... It's pretty fascinating, I've got to say." Sina came up with an idea. "Oh, I've got an idea!" ...yeah, I... I just said that Sina... "You and Dexio should battle!" Mercury agreed to the plan. "Then let's let our partners go wild!" Dexio said.

 **[**

 **Dexio sent out Slowpoke.**

 **Mercury sent out Brawler.**

 **Slowpoke used confusion.**

 **Brawler fainted!**

Slowpoke wasn't very powerful. The only reason Brawler fainted was because it was already weak.

 **Mercury sent out Thunder.**

 **Thunder used Thunder Shock.**

 **Slowpoke used Water Gun.**

 **Thunder used Thunder Shock.**

 **Slowpoke fainted!**

Thunder was a little rusty (no pun intended) from not being used in a while, well, used without immediately fainting (actually, yes, pun intended. Pun very much intended). Slowpoke let out a quiet "slo-o-o-o-o" from being hit. Slowpoke were known for being quiet. Thunder charged more electricity and struck again, defeating Slowpoke.

 **Dexio sent out Espeon.**

 **Mercury switched to Raider.**

"Alright, let's do this buddy!" Mercury said. He knew if Raider was able to finish off Hala, Raider could handle an Espeon.

 **Espeon used Confusion.**

 **Raider used Razor Leaf.**

Espeon cried a "Eon-n-n-n..." To give an example of what it sounds like, kinda like... Milotic in the anime. I haven't heard Espeon in the anime, so i went with one i HAVE seen. But anyways, Raider couldn't win the battle himself, so Mercury had to switch after another hit. But he managed to keep Raider alive by using potions. I'll skip the rest because it's kinda boring...

 **]**

"Well, you're Rowlet is pretty powerful!" Sina complemented Raider. "It's name is Raider." Mercury said. Raider suddenly started glowing, followed by an explosion of light. "What's happening?" Mercury asked. "I think it's evolving!" Dexio suggested. What came out was a larger owl, about a foot taller. It had darker feathers, spots on it's wings and hair covering it's eyes. Rotom Dex came out of Mercury's bag and started randomly talking. "Dartrix, the Blade Quill Pokemon." Rotom said. "Oh, so NOW you decide to tell me about new Pokemon!" Mercury said. Rotom continued. "A bit of a dandy, it spends its free time preening its wings. Its preoccupation with any dirt on it's plumage can LEAF it unable to battle." Everyone tried to ignore that horrible pun.

"So this must be the new Rotom Dex i heard about." Dexio said "It's fasinating... it has a Rotom controlling it... hmm..." Sina looked over at Mercury. "Hey, Mercury." she said "I have something for you. It's very important" She handed him a strange object. "It's a Zygarde cube." Sina explained "We need you to go around Alola looking for Zygarde cells. Well explain later, but for now, just look around for these." She showed him a picture of a Zygarde cell. Mercury went off to route 4. It wasn't very bad, maybe a few Pokemon stopping him in the way. He got Paniola Town, and noticed Hau sitting around with his Pokemon.

"Hey there Mercury!" Hau said "How's Rowlet doing?" Mercury looked at him "Ya know, I'm having some strange deja vu moment, but his name is Raider." Mercury said "And also, it evolved into Dartrix." Hau was surprised. "Hey, Popplio evolved, too! Now it's a Brionne!" Rotom Dex came out of Mercury's bag. "Brionne, the Pop Star Pokemon." Rotom said "A skillful dancer, it creates a sequence of water balloons as it dances, and briskly bombards its enemies." Hau smiled. "So, we gonna battle or what?" Hau asked "My gramp's actually gave me a Z-Ring after my grand trial! So lets see who's better!"

 **[**

 **Hau sent out Pikachu.**

 **Mercury sent out Brawler.**

 **Pikachu used Electro Ball.**

 **Brawler used Force Palm.**

Pikachu charged up electricity and released it all on Brawler in a compact ball. Brawler countered Pikachu by punching it, launching it towards Hau. Brawler was weak and couldn't take another hit, but Pikachu was still perfectly fine. Pikachu got angry and charged strait at Brawler.

 **Pikachu used Quick Attack.**

 **Mercury sent out Poltergeist.**

 **Pikachu used Electro Ball.**

 **Poltergeist used Night Shade.**

Pikachu charged electricity. Poltergeist used night shade, dealing damage equal to it's level.

 **Okay, can i just skip this battle. It REALLY isn't interesting, so please let me do this.**

 **]**

 **A/N: I Recently learned how to use emojis on Windows 10 😁😜😢😃😂😆😊😘 and then i start using them unnecessarily.**

"Woo, that was a great battle!" Hau said "You know, Pokemon battles are like, sometimes you win, sometimes you don't. But your only really a loser if you don't have fun while your at it, right? Anyway, I'm heading off to Paniola Ranch!" Hau ran off. "Hey Mercury." Lillie said, walking up to him "Hau just ran off didn't he?" Mercury smiled. "Yeah, he's pretty energetic!" Mercury answered "At least he left before you got here. We don't have to worry about him shipping us..." Mercury thought a bit. "...Until we get to Paniola Ranch..."

Mercury went to the Pokemon Center to heal up and get some Super Potions. Mercury and Lillie walked to Paniola Ranch. They noticed Mallow was at the ranch at that time. "Thanks for stopping by!" Mallow said "The Moomoo Milk from Paniola Ranch is the best. It's so rich and creamy wh-" she got cut off. "Please stop talking about milk." Mercury said. Mallow stopped a bit. "Oh, by the way!" Mallow said "Since I was lucky enough to run into you here, I'll do you a little favor." She put a Stoutland in Mercury's Ride Pager. Mallow explained what Stoutland did (It just replaces the Item Finder) and said the same thing about Lana being up on Brooklet Hill. She left after that.

"So, I guess we're off to Brooklet Hill, huh?" Lillie asked. Hau ran up to the 2. " _...wait..._ _HAU DON'T YOU DA-_ " Mercury's thoughts got cut off by "Hey, hows it going Lercury?" Mercury and Lillie walked away. "Alright, off to Brooklet Hill then." Mercury said. The 2 walked over to the next route, where Brooklet Hill was. "Hey, Mercury." Lillie pointed out a horse-like Pokemon "Isn't that a Mudbray?" Mercury pulled out a Great Ball. "Yes it is..." He threw the Great Ball. It shook once, twice, and finally the third shake, and it stayed in. "Yes!" Mercury shouted... and also Hurricane learned Aerial Ace!

"Hmm..." Mercury looked at Mudbray "I'll name you Quake!" He sent Quake to a PC box since he was facing a water-type trial next.

The 2 continued to Brooklet Hill. Lillie went back to Paniola Town to rest since it was getting dark. Mercury saw some of those Team Skull idiots squatting in some place. "Doing squats really uses all your muscles!" one of them said "My legs are shaking so hard, I can't move!" The other one responded. "I'm not doing Alolan sumo! I'm not!" he said "I'm definitely not trying to be like kahuna Hala!" They wouldn't let Mercury continue, so he just went back. He went to a different path. There was Hau and some edgy kid. The stupid emo was wearing a black sweater with a cosmetic cut on it that looked like a huge scare. He had some bag around his waist, green eyes and blonde hair going over his eyes (and also deifying the laws of physics with a part going strait up). Kinda similar to Lillie (foreshadowing).

"Ha ha ha! Man, I lost again!" Hau said. The kid you know has said "LEAVE ME ALONE MOM" a dozen times responded to Hau's statement. "Are you even taking this seriously?" Mr. Edge said (got a new running gag making fun of ***can't say his name because I haven't revealed his name yet*** being edgy). "I am! So seriously! I'm seriously enjoying it!" Hau said. Edgy Mc Edge continued being edgy. "...Enjoying it?" ttub ygde said "You can enjoy Pokemon battling when you put everything you have into it... which clearly you haven't." Mercury walked over to them. "How much edge does one person have?" Mercury said. Edge butt tried to think of a come back. "Whoa! Hey, Mercury!" Hau said "This guy is plenny scary!" Mr. I think I'm cool cause I'm edgy was stuck for a comeback.

"At least I have personality, your more boring than a rock." Edgy Mc Edge Butt said. A random, seemingly invisible group of people laughed. "What the Muk was that?" Mercury asked. "So, your Mercury?" G*****n said (I'm proud of that censoring his name thing). Mercury was kinda scared of Mr. Edge. "Uh... who?" Mercury asked. "Hmm. So you have enough sense to be wary. Not bad..." Edgy Edge Emoface (first, middle, and last name) said "I'm Gladion. I battle for my partner, Null, to make it strong. Though most of our time gets used up doing small jobs for Team Skull. Battle me. I won't take no for an answer."

 **[**

 **Gladion sent out Zubat.**

 **Mercury sent out Raider.**

 **Zubat used Wing Attack.**

 **Raider used Peck.**

 **(x3)**

Zubat swooped down at Raider and used a powerful attack. They slashed Raider with there wings. Raider charged at Zubat a jabbed it with his beak. Now just imagine that 3 more times.

 **Zubat fainted.**

 **Gladion sent out Type:Null.**

 **Mercury switched to Hurricane, cause Wynaut?**

 **Null used Tackle.**

 **Hurricane used Aerial Ace.**

 **(x2)**

Type:Null charged at Hurricane. Hurricane flew and charged at Null, but Null attacked back, and Hurricane fainted.

 **Mercury sent in Vortex.**

 **Null used Tackle.**

 **Vortex used Water Pulse.**

 **Null used Tackle.**

 **Vortex fainted!**

 **Mercury sent in Thunder.**

 **Null used Pursuit.**

 **Thunder used Thunder Shock.**

Null's attack didn't do much, but that may be because Thunder's made of steel. Thunder charged electricity, and released it all on Type:Null.

 **That last thing 3 more times.**

 **Thunder fainted.**

 **Blah blah, he sent in Poltergeist, used it to heal Raider, then defeated Null with Raider.**

 **{**

 **Raider grew to level 20!**

 **HP + 3**

 **Speed + 1**

 **Everything else + 2**

 **}**

 **]**

"Hmph... It's not like me to slip up like that." Gladion said "I've got to keep fighting stronger opponents. Looks like I'm still not ready..." Mercury was confused. "What?" he asked. "That kid there. His Pokemon aren't weak." Mr. Edge said "And sure, it's fine to enjoy battling... But this brat... he's just using that as an excuse not to try hard because he can't beat the kahuna." The Team Skull bone heads from before came. "I guess it's no surprise a homeless kid would turn out spineless, too, huh?" one said "No worries! We've got enough backbone to cover for you!" One of the Team Skull grunts walked over to Mercury. "Just give it up already." Gladion said "You know you can't beat me. You'll just get your Pokemon hurt for no reason. They're good Pokemon."

"Listen up good, Gladion..." one of the grunts said "The boss likes you. That's true. But you're just some hired help we keep around for when we need you. You aren't part of Team Skull. And you'll never really be. Got it?" Gladion and that grunt left. "Thanks, Mercury. And Dartrix, too." Hau said "It was a good battle!" Mercury looked at him. "It's Raider." Mercury said. "Looks like i gotta train up my team if I'm gonna take on that trial at Brooklet Hill next!" Hau said. Hau gave Mercury some Revives and ran off. They continued to Brooklet Hill. "Hey Mercury, you go first!" Hau said.

Mercury continued through Brooklet Hill and saw a blue-haired girl. "Hello." the girl said "I'm Lana. I serve as captain of Brooklet Hill." Mercury smiled "So YOUR the Lana Mallow kept talking about!" He said. Lana continued talking. "You look like an able-bodied trainer." she said "Could I ask for your help with something?" Mercury thought a bit. "Uh... Sure?" Mercury answered. Lana continued "Then follow me. This way." she said. She walked away. Mercury followed her over to a pond. "Look, over there." Lana pointed over to some splashing "Look at that vigorous splashing! I wouldn't be surprised to find some fearsome Pokemon is the one causing it all. So, brave trial-goer, I would like to ask you to investigate that splashing over there and find out what exactly is causing it."

Mercury ran to dive, but Lana stopped him. "I won't ask you to swim out there. I have a lovely gift for you instead." She put Lapras in Mercury's ride pager. "If you climb atop Lapras there, you will be able to go over bodies of water." Lana explained. Mercury swam to the splashing and different fish Pokemon swam away. He went towards the remaining splashing to encounter a Wishiwashi. Rotom Dex came out of Mercury's bag. "Wishiwashi, the Small Fry Pokemon." Rotom said "When it's in trouble, its eyes moisten and begin to shine. The shining light attracts its comrades, and they stand together against their enemies. **(A/N: Wishiwashi's Moon entry says it's 'notably tasty.')** " Mercury battled, and defeated Wishiwashi. "So it was Wishiwashi kicking up all that water?" Lana said "Even a little Wishiwashi can make such big waves." They heard more splashing nearby. "What is that?" Mercury asked "I can heard wild splashing from over there..." Lana thought a bit. "It must be another Wishiwashi..." Lana said "I suppose we better go check it out."

Mercury ran ahead where Lana was. "Look! There it is..." Lana pointed to more splashing "Ah... I'm sorry. What was your name?" "Mercury." Mercury answered. "Of course! Mercury! It is a lovely name. Just lovely." Lana said "Now look over there. Do you see that? Whatever is kicking up such lovely splashes must be rather big." Mercury hopped on Lapras and went towards the Wishiwashi. Rotom came out of Mercury's bag. "Wishiwashi, the Small Fr-" Rotom got cut off. "You already said this." Mercury said. Mercury used Thunder and defeated Wishiwashi. It started raining. "Oh my." Lana said "So it was another Wishiwashi that was kicking up all that water? Hmm. How unfortunate." They heard harder splashing. "Oh my word!" Lana said "Now what is that? Even more furious splashing? It sounds as big as a Wailord." Mercury followed Lana even further to where the giant splashing was coming from.

Mercury went through the Totem's Den without even realizing. "Mercury. You've come all this way with me." Lana said "That's right. Didn't you notice? You passed through the captain's gate by my side. Witch means you will undergo my trial! To clear my trial, you must defeat the great Totem Pokemon known as the lord of the ocean!" Lana pointed to splashing water where the Totem Pokemon is. Mercury swam to the splashing. Once there, a giant fish leaped out of the water.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUHHHH! I thought "what is the mid point of Pokemon Sun and Moon?" Many could say "Well, DUH! It's the Aether Paradise after Akala." COUNTER ARGUMENT! Just looking at trials alone (let's say BAP is 'Before Aether Paradise' and AAP is 'After Aether Paradise'), BAP has one more trials than AAP (of course USUM adds another trial to AAP). BUT, AAP is definitly longer than BAP because of story, AND Akala may have 3 trials, but they're very close together. I thought more than i should've and researched more than I should've, and came to the conclusion that the definitive mid-point (according to my research) is around after Po Town. That was a bit longer than it should've been, but I'm proud of it OKAY! According to a percentage calculator I did 110% of my goal, and from this one part, it's gone up to 3'000 words (111%). I have a community now... you can PM me if you wanna be staff... I know no one will...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:... ... O-O-O-OH DEAR ARCEUS. Well, recently FieryCharmeleon left reviews for chapters 3, 4, and 5... this is gonna be a looooooong authors note. *Inhale* *exhale* okay...**

 **Chapter 3: Well, glad to see you're liking the fourth wall breaks :). I do have a sorta sarcastic sense of humor, although I do like to make some other jokes (not saying I like racist and sexist jokes, I hate those). With Charmeleon, I don't really remember the gen 1 anime much. But I did recently start re-watching it (I mean VERY recently, I'm at the Pokemon school episode). But, yeah, that time where a Charmeleon decapitates an Arbok is pretty iconic in meme territory. And that thing about Elmo's... yeah, that excuse "it's hard to think of nice things," to me, is kinda stupid.**

 **Chapter 4: I like that joke with the Lucario ballerina. Thanks for complimenting my joke :)! It was pretty funny to me and it's kinda rare that a chapter has its own running gag (most running gags are for the entire story, and not just 1 chapter). And yeah, I would love to see Mewtwo go full gangnam style (good sense of humor, dude). It is kinda rare (at least for me) to find a comedic story. I agree with that point about St Elmo's Fire. And yeah, we should stop talking about him XD. I first heard about him from someone warning me in a review for Lunar Moon (one of my other stories)... wait he actually did that? Publicly insulting me? THAT BI-**

 **Chapter 5: Okay, not really that butt hurt about him doing that (we know he can't be trusted), but anyways. Did you seriously say "None is better than Miley Cirus with her licks tho"... did that happen? This wasn't really a long review, but the chapter wasn't the longest either. Nice "lets dance" joke!**

 **Well, I should get on with it, because this author's note is 350 words long!**

* * *

"Alright, let's dance!" Mercury said. The Totem Pokemon started wiggling in the water, trying to dance. Mercury sighed. "I should've known..."

 **[**

 **Totem Wishiwashi appeared!**

 **Mercury sent out Thunder.**

 **Thunder used Thunder Wave.**

 **Totem was paralyzed!**

 **Totem Wishiwashi is paralyzed, it can't move!**

 **Totem Wishiwashi called it's ally.**

 **Wishiwashi appeared!**

Woo, that was alot the first turn (well, for a first turn). Thunder sent out waves of electricity, paralyzing Wishiwashi, even though it tried its hardest to avoid it. Wishiwashi tried to attack, but it struggled, and eventually gave up. So it cried out for help, and a Wishiwashi came to its assistance. "Ah, 2 against 1, I see!" Mercury said.

 **Wishiwashi used Aqua Ring.**

 **Thunder used Thunder Shock on Wishiwashi.**

 **Wishiwashi fainted!  
**

 **{**

 **Thunder grew to level 18!  
**

 **HP + 2**

 **Sp. ATK + 3**

 **Everything else + 1**

 **}**

 **Totem Wishiwashi used Water Gun.**

Why does Totem Wishiwashi know Water Gun? It's an epic creature! The Totem is level 20, meaning it should know Brine, something cooler than Water Gun. But anyways, Totem Wishiwashi's Water Gun (surprisingly) was powerful. Though Thunder didn't feel anything, it almost got wiped out.

 **Thunder used Thunder Shock.**

 **Totem Wishiwashi used Water Gun.**

 **Thunder fainted!**

 **Mercury sent in Raider.**

Mercury knew Totem Wishiwashi could be wiped out with some grass-type moves since it was paralyzed. But Totem Wishiwashi called in an ARCEUS WORMADAM ALOMOMOLA. Alomomola could heal Wishiwashi, so Mercury needed to quickly wipe out Alomomola. Luckily, Razor Leaf hits 2 targets.

 **Alomomola used Helping Hand.**

 **Raider used Razor Leaf (AOE).**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Totem Wishiwashi healed with an Oran Berry.**

 **Totem Wishiwashi is paralyzed, it can't move!**

Raider used razor sharp leaves to jab Alomomola and Wishiwashi. Alomomola helped out Wishiwashi with... I dunno...

 **Alomomola used Heal Pulse.**

 **Raider used Razor Leaf.**

 **Totem Wishiwashi used Growl.**

 **(X3)**

 **Alomomola fainted!**

 **Raider used Razor Leaf.**

 **Wishiwashi is paralyzed, it can't move!**

 **Raider used Razor Leaf.**

 **Totem Wishiwashi used Soak.**

 **Raider became a water-type (?).**

 **Raider used Razor Leaf.**

 **Totem Wishiwashi used Water Gun.**

 **Stuff just keeps happening for awhile, please stand by.**

 **A few turns later...**

 **Raider used Razor Leaf.**

 **Totem Wishiwashi fainted!**

 **{**

 **Raider grew to level 21!**

 **HP + 3**

 **Defense + 2**

 **Everything else + 1**

 **}**

 **]**

Rotom flew out of Mercury's bag. "It looks like that Wishiwashi was schooling!" Rotom said. "Hmm..." Mercury responded. "Hey, Mercury! Over here!" Lana said. Mercury went over to Lana. Lana congratulated Mercury, then gave him the Waterium-Z and a fishing rod. "I'll meet you back at the Pokemon Center at route 5." Lana said. Mercury was walking back when he got stopped by someone. "Hey there!" he said. Mercury looked over at him. "Oh, you must be another OC!" Mercury said "Well, technically I'm an OPC, not an OC. An OC is an original character while an OPC is an Original Player Character, meaning a fan character based on the player in the... No what, doesn't matter." The other OC just looked weirdly at Mercury (the OPC) after that nerdy explanation.

"Uh... I guess?" the OC said "You can call me Flame!" Mercury just started at him. "Wow, what a typical OC name." Mercury said. Flame got a little annoyed, especially because Mercury keeps talking about Muking OC's. "Yeah, let's battle even though it can't be shown because I'm not actually a character. Pokemaniac just wants to use some of the other OC's he made!" Flame said. Mercury thought a bit. "He can still wright them." Mercury said "It just won't be in the console style of the battles that are ACTUALLY IN the game! You're kinda there to have a different style for battle, giving the story more variety and thus attracting different types of people that can enjoy the story! But Pokemaniac changed his mind because it was really out of place." Like the other times i broke the 4th wall, that was kinda stupid.

* * *

 **Yeah, I only added Flame so I could use some of my other OC's, but it's also following my goal of changing the story a bit. He just came out of no where, but really, so did Hau. You're just about to leave Iki Town and he just comes and is like "Yo, Bisharp, let's fight."**

* * *

"So, you just finished your trial, didn't you?" Flame asked. "Uh... yeah." Mercury answered. Flame smiled "I came all the way from Kanto." he said "I have some cool Pokemon that aren't here in Alola. Like Pidgeotto, Nidorina, and Charmeleon (definitly not trying to please one person, Flame is supposed to be a trainer from Kanto, and coincidentally Charmander is my favorite gen 1 starter. Also fit with the name)." They talked a bit while they walked over to the Pokemon Center where Lana was. "Hey Mercury!" Lana said "Who's your friend?" They walked over to Lana. "This is Flame." Mercury said. Lana chuckled. "Hee, what a typical OC name!" Lana said. Flame got mad. "ARCEUS MUKING WORMADAM-IT!" Flame shouted.

"The next trial you'll face is Kiawe's trial at Wela Volcano Park." Lana explained "There were some Sudowoodo (Google's grammar check suggested "Dog wood" for Sudowoodo) back at Paniola Ranch, but I showed them a lesson with my Hydro Vortex. So now, you can go past there!" Flame walked away. "I gotta go do something." He said "See ya later!" Mercury headed to Paniola Ranch. "Hey, Mercury!" Lillie ran over to him "So, did you finish your trial?" Mercury smiled (okay, I correct it, but this is like, the 10th time I've accidentally said 'Mercruy') "Yeah!" he said "It was pretty tough."

Hau ran over to them. " _Oh dear Arceus NO!_ " Mercury thought. "Hey, Millie!" Hau said. Mercury was mad. "GOOD ARCEUS!" he shouted. "So, where ya head'n?" Hau asked. Mercury turned away and left to Royal Avenue with Lillie. They stopped and saw a little girl with a Mudsdale. "Hey a Mudsdale!" Mercury said. Then he noticed Team Skull thugs battling her. "You there, trainer. Can you come to my aid?" the little girl asked. "Oh, uh... sure..." Mercury answered. The two Team Skull thugs were trying to steal a Drifloon. "Yo, yo, yo! Don't turning your backside on us!" one of the thugs said "And YOU!" They looked at Mercury "You're that numskull trainer from Melemele, yo!" The little girl explained a little more. "These scoundrels are Pokemon thieves. And you already know them?" Mercury looked over at her. "Yeah, I know them quite well actually." he answered.

"Yeah, that's right, you do!" one of the thugs said. The little girl looked up at Mercury. "I'm Hapu." she said "Life in the big city sure is something else. Pokemon thieves roam about brazenly. I leave that one to you." Hapu pointed to one of the grunts. The Team Skull grunts got mad. "We're not thieves, yo!" they said "It's a legitimate business!"

 **[**

 **Team Skull Grunt sent out Drowzee.**

 **Mercury sent out Quake.**

 **Drowzee used Confusion.**

 **Quake used Bulldoze.**

 **Quake used Bulldoze.**

 **Drowzee used Disable.**

 **Quake's Bulldoze was disabled!**

 **Quake used Mud-Slap.**

 **Drowzee used Poison Gas.**

 **Quake avoided the attack!**

 **Quake used Mud-Slap.**

 **Drowzee used Confusion.**

 **Quake avoided the attack!**

 **Quake's Bulldoze was Reactivated!**

 **Quake used Mud-Slap.**

 **Drowzee fainted!**

 **]**

"With all these losses, we're gonna anger our bosses!" the grunts said in sync "These tears taste like salt, yo! It's all your fault, yo!" Hapu's Mudsdale scared them off. The Drifloon went over to Hapu. "You'll be fine getting home." Hapu said "Glad to see that one will get home on her own." Hapu looked over at Mercury. "I've got to thank you for that. That's a fine Mudbray you got there. Give me your name, trainer." I need a sentence to add something between Hapu's line and Mercury's line but I couldn't think of something, so... "It's Mercury." Mercury said. Hapu thought a bit for some reason. "Mercury, eh? That's a fine name." Hapu said "I like the way you handled yourself in battle. Mudsdale and I are always wandering all about Alola to try to achieve our goals, so perhaps we'll meet again someday."

* * *

 **Okay, so I COMPLETELY forgot Lillie was there with Mercury, so I guess she just didn't exist for a bit. Also, side-note, I think Fearow should be changed to a Dark-type. And WHY IS KANGASKHAN A NORMAL-TYPE!? Everything about him qualifies as a ground-type, why is he still Normal?**

* * *

Mercury and Lillie continued to Royal Avenue. Lillie stopped at the Pokemon Center and Mercury went to try out a Battle Royal. Mercury noticed someone going into the building, then he noticed it Mr. Edgelord! "Hmph. Why do I do this..." Gladion said "Every time something brings me down, I end up coming right back here again... Come on, Null. Let's go bury our sorrow in the crowd." Gladion went in the building. " _Dear Arceus, how edgy can you get?_ " Mercury thought. Mercury walked in the Battle Royal Dome and walked to the desk. "Glad you could make it!" professor Kukui shouted from up-stairs. Kukui was, for some reason, was wearing a mask. "I'm here today, yeah, to spread the word, oh yeah, about Battle Royal!" Kukui continued "They call me... the Masked Royal! Woo!" Mercury looked at him. "What the heck are you doing, Kukui?" Mercury asked. The "Masked Royal" got mad. "The Masked Royal!" he said. Mercury just gave him a weird look. " _So, he's disguising himself._ " Mercury thought.

"I'm here to teach you, oh yeah, about the battle format passed down in Alola for generations." the "Masked Royal" said "The Pokemon Battle Royal. Woo! 'But, Royal, what's the Battle Royal?' you might ask. Four trainers! Four trainers, yeah, each pick three Pokemon, yeah, for one big Pokemon battle, oh yeah! When one trainer's team is unable to battle, yeah, the Battle Royal ends! Whichever trainer has taken out the most Pokemon, yeah, and has the most Pokemon left will emerge the winner. Woo! First, just give it a shot! Pick your Pokemon, and let's do this!" Hau looked down from the top floor and saw the "Masked Royal" talking to Mercury. "Dude! It's the Masked Royal!" he said to himself "I wanna battle! I wanna battle!" Hau ran down to them. The "Masked Royal" looked over to Edgy Mc Edgeface. "You there! Come join in the fun!" he said "I'll be in the mix, too, yeah. And now we have our foursome. Woo!"

 **[**

 **Mercury sent out Quake.**

 **Hau sent out Brionne.**

 **Gladion sent out Type:Null.**

 **Masked Royal sent out Rockruff.**

 **Brionne used Aqua Jet on Quake.**

 **Quake fainted!**

 **The battle is over!**

 **Wow, shortest Battle Royal ever! All because I couldn't choose who I used!**

 **]**

the "Masked Royal" said some stuff about having fun, then some tan guy said something. "You were on fire during that battle." he said in a very monotone voice "I hope you bring that fire with you and burn up my trial." Mercury realized he was probably the next trial captain. "Oh, you must be Kiawe! Lana told me about you!" Mercury said. "yes, I am. You can get to Wela Volcano Park from route 7. I'll be waiting on the peak. If you plan to see your island challenge through to the end, climb to the top with strongest team!" He walked away. After a little more talking, Mercury left.

Mercury walked over to route 7 with Lillie and NOT Hau because at this point he started to avoid him. They got to Wela Volcano Park where Mercury was going to do Kiawe's trial. At the peak Kiawe was waiting for them. "Hello, Mercury." Kiawe said "Welcome to my trial." Kiawe explained the trial. Mercury needed to watch Marowak dance, then notice the differences in their next dance. The first time was fine, and Mercury got it right. The next one, a hiker photo-bombed it. Then, the final time, there was a Salazzle, presumably the Totem Pokemon.

After Mercury answered correctly, the Totem jumped to attack...

* * *

 **I think I've become a professional cliffhangerer. This is the second time in the row that I had a chapter end in a cliffhanger at the Totem Pokemon. So, sorry I've been putting this one off. It's been awhile since the last chapter. I really don't have much to say. This was only 84% of my goal, but that's okay! I don't remember if I said this, but I have a community for Pokemon. I also have a poll going on for the next story in the Pokemon Adventure series. That's a long time from now, but I had the idea that people will vote while this one is being made, then when it's finished, I look at the poll and decide what it'll be. I also have a forum! 2 of 'em! One for ideas on this story: Pokemon Story Ideas. The others an RP for Pokemon: Pokemon Universe RP. Well, enough advertising, time for the CHARACTER CHECKUP!**

 **Mercury**

 **Age: 11**

 **Classification: Trainer**

 **Lillie**

 **Age: 11**

 **Classification: Assistant**

 **Hau**

 **Age: 11**

 **Classification: Trainer**

 **Kukui/The Masked Royal**

 **Age: 29**

 **Classification: Professor/Trainer**

 **Lana/Kiawe/Mallow (They're all the same, I put them together for convenience)**

 **Age: 11**

 **Classification: Trial Captain**

 **Olivia**

 **Age: 25**

 **Classification: Kahuna**

 **Gladion**

 **Age: 11**

 **Classification: Trainer/Edgelord**

 **Okay, I'm going to stop doing the Pokemon checkup because it takes up WAY too much space, so that's it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, FieryCharmeleon left another review, but there really isn't much I can say about it other than Trainer/Edgelord being Gladion's classification was pretty genius. When the game gets more serious, this story probably will. But don't worry, if you're liking the comedic factor of this story, I will try my hardest to keep it comedic. The story is starting to grow more popular, and just makes me happy :). This is my best story so far, and I even reached 200 views! Also, want some more comedic factor to this story? I favorited this story myself just to be funny. I've said this before, but this story was inspired by Roxas Shade's story Pokemon Moon, and it's pretty great! Also, fun fact, this story is the first time I'm playing all the way through Pokemon Sun. I beat gen 7 twice... BOTH TIMES ON MOON. I find it kinda funny that when I made the longer chapter goal, I went over my goal, then the next one I went a little under. Also, it's been 23 days since I made Pokemon Sun Adventure, which makes it the story I've worked on for the longest time. And ALSO it's the story I've made the most progress on. It just wins ALL the awards!**

* * *

"Alright Salazzle, lets da-" Mercury stopped "NO, NOPE, NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!"

 **[**

 **Totem Salazzle appeared!**

 **Mercury sent out Quake.**

 **Totem Salazzle Toxic.**

 **Quake was poisoned!  
**

 **Quake used Bulldoze.**

 **Totem Salazzle called a Salandit.**

Quake stomped around and shook the arena, Salazzle barely stuck on (not even joking, I thought it was going to be super easy). Salazzle poisoned Quake by injecting poison into it. Salazzle screamed at the top of its lungs to call an ally Salandit.

 **Totem Salazzle used Flame Burst.**

 **Quake fainted!**

 **Mercury sent in Vortex.**

 **Totem Salazzle used Flame Burst.**

 **Salandit used Venoshock.**

 **Vortex fainted!**

Salazzle charged flames in its mouth to launch at Quake, and Quake couldn't take it. Mercury had to send out Vortex to combat Salazzle... And then that FRICK'N SALANDIT KILLED VORTEX... I MEAN FAINT!

 **Mercury sent out Brawler.**

 **Totem Salazzle used Flame Burst.**

 **Salandit used Taunt.**

 **Brawler used Flip Of- Knock... Knock Off... On Totem Salazzle.**

Mercury had to send in Brawler after Vortex fainted. Totem Salazzle charged up a flaming ball in its mouth and launched it at Brawler. Brawler flipped off Salazzle and hurt it mental... Wait, what? It's Knock Off? Oh...

 **Totem Salazzle used Flame Burst.**

 **Brawler fainted!**

 **Mercury sent out Thunder.**

 **Totem Salazzle used Flame Burst.**

 **Salandit used Taunt.**

 **Thunder used Spark.**

 **Totem Salazzle fainted!**

 **{**

 **Thunder grew to level 20!**

 **Attack + 1**

 **Speed + 1**

 **Sp. Def + 0**

 **Everything else + 2**

 **}**

So, as much as I would love to say I'm a genius, I had no idea that Thunder had the ability Sturdy. That meant that he was left with 1 HP left. That meant that it was able to defeat Salazzle because Salandit didn't actually damage Thunder. Luck: 100%.

 **Salandit used scratch.**

 **Thunder used Spark.**

 **Salandit used Scratch.**

 **Salandit was paralyzed!**

Thunder, against ALL ODDS lived through scratch. The level up meant it had 3 HP, so scratch only did 2. It wasn't Sturdy this time because it didn't flash that "Thunder's Sturdy" thing.

 **Thunder used Spark.**

 **Salandit used scratch.**

 **Thunder fainted!**

 **Mercury sent out Poltergeist.**

 **Poltergeist used Night Shade.**

 **Salandit fainted!**

 **]**

"Spectacular." Kiawe said. He said alot of stuff, but he pretty much just said "conglaturations, u dun it." He handed him the Firium-Z and registered a FLIPPING CHARIZARD in Mercury's Ride Pager. Charizard can fly Mercury anywhere... unless you haven't been there? What? Mercury walked down to the bottom of Wela Volcano. "Hey, Mercury!" Hau said "So, you just finished your trial, huh?" This time Mercury was fine with talking to Hau since Lillie wasn't around. "Hey, Mercury." Lillie walked over to them. Mercury looked over. "Run." he said. It was very similar to that one dead meme. As they ran they ran past a Pokemon Center. "Oh, I gotta heal my Pokemon." Mercury said. Lillie went inside to stay away from Hau, as if he were some uncontrollable monster.

Hau walked inside the Pokemon Center, which made Mercury hide behind the Pokemon Center counter. "What are you doing!?" the nurse exclaimed. Mercury curled up in a fetal position. "I'm hiding from my friend." Mercury said. The nurse paused. "I've done that too!" She smiled. "Wait, what?" Mercury asked. Mercury left the Pokemon Center than walked over to Lush Jungle... Well, actually I went to the motel because I recently learned that if you go in Gladion's room he'll just say "get out". The only logical Pokemon character, give him a round of applause.

After doing that, he went to Lush Jungle to do Mallow's trial. " _It's kinda weird. All of Akala's trials are so close together._ " Mercury thought. "Thanks for stopping by!" Mallow said when Mercury walked in "Welcome to Lush Jungle, the trial grounds of me, Mallow! When I saw you and your Pokemon for the first time, I knew you've only chosen only the finest ingredients! That's why I'm gonna make you help me-er, no! I mean, that's why you should try my trial!" Mercury stared at her. " _Is she using me for manual labor?_ " he thought. "You are the one who got a sparkling stone straight from Tapu Koko, aren't you?" Mallow said "You're so totally ready for this!" Mallow explained the trial. Mercury had to be Mallow's slav-I mean, attempt her trial ***wink* *wink*** , by collecting ingredients for the "perfect meal" known as "the Mallow Special".

The check list:

1\. a Mago Berry.

2\. a Tiny Mushroom.

3\. a Revival Herb.

4\. a Miracle Seed.

So, off to Never Land! Or if you prefer, to Platform 9 3/4!... I've never read or watched Harry Potter... Mallow handed Mercury a bag to keep all the ingredients, then he was off. The trial didn't have much to it. First, Mercury went off to some mushrooms and grabbed a Tiny Mushroom. But suddenly, a big mushroom came out and attacked!

* * *

 **To Be Continued (dead meme)**

* * *

After that battle, Hurricane started mysteriously glowing. "What's happening?" Mercury asked. No one was there to answer. Eventually it stopped glowing, and what came out was a larger, less colorful bird, that looked alittle angrier than before. "It evolved!" Mercury exclaimed. Rotom flew out of Mercury's bag. "Fearow, the Beak Pokemon." Rotom said "It's tough and has excellent stamina. It has no problem flying continuously for a whole day carrying a heavy load." Mercury looked at Rotom. "Oh, but you couldn't identify that mushroom thing." Mercury said. Rotom searched the internet. "That was Parasect, the Mushroom Pokemon." Rotom said "The large mushroom on its back controls it. It often fights over territory with Shiinotic." Mercury stared at Rotom. "What's a Shiino-" Rotom cut him off. "We could be here forever."

Next, he was off to get a Revival Herb. As he walked he encountered a Fomantis, and, much like Parasect, he had to beat it. After that, he grabbed a Mago Berry from the bottom of a tree. "Well, not what I was looking for, but still good!" Mercury said. He eventually made it to a grass field with really tall grass. He found a patch that was significantly shorter than the rest. "That's odd." he said as he plucked one out. He realized it was a Revival Herb and he put it in the bag Mallow gave him. And much like the Tiny Mushroom and Mago Berry, a Pokemon jumped at him. After beating another Fomantis, he walked off to get a Miracle Seed. He eventually found a big patch of rocks, and after breaking some with Tauros, he found the Miracle Seed. Surprisingly, there was no Pokemon that time.

He went back to Mallow. "I got the stuff." he said like a drug-dealer. Mallow just stared at him. "Uh, yeah... Okay..." she said. The screen faded out, then MAGICALLY Lana and Kiawe appeared. Mercury had to grind all the food together, and it looked really awkward. It was zoomed into Mallow's crotch, and there was meat flying from the pot... Yeah-h-h-h-h...

After making the food, the aroma attracted the Totem Pokemon. Also, there was music that was like the JAWS theme while the Totem was walking to Mercury. The Totem was a Lurantis. Totem Lurantis is better known as a piece of sh-... wait, this should be an authors note...

* * *

 **So, I just REALLY want to express my hate for Totem Lurantis. I know hate is a strong word, I have a strong hate for it. So, Totem Lurantis has a really powerful move called Solar Blade. Solar Blade has to charge up, but it can summon a Castform as it's ally. Castform uses Sunny Day, which not only makes Grass-Type moves, but also makes it so Solar Blade doesn't need to charge. But it gets worse. Let me set up a scenario. It's low on HP, one more hit should defeat it. It goes first, but you know you'll survive. But it won't attack you, it uses Synthesis restores practically ALL of it's HP... Yeah, you'd be pretty mad. And it does this multiple times. You HAVE to defeat it in a 1 or 2 shot hit, or you'll be in for a lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ong time.**

* * *

 **[**

 **Totem Piece Of Crap appeared!**

 **Mercury sent out Raider.**

 **Totem Crap used X-Scissor.**

 **Totem Screw You called for help.**

 **Trumbeak appeared!**

 **Totem Muk Off used X-Scissor.**

 **Raider fainted!**

 **Mercury sent out Brawler.**

 **Totem WHY!? used Solar Beam.**

 **Brawler fainted!**

 **Okay, I failed, let's just skip this tedious crap.**

 **FAIL!**

 **]**

* * *

 **Well, this was a short chapter. I didn't think I could continue smoothly after that failed battle. I took for EVER to make this chapter. I was at the worst part of the game, so I really didn't want to play the game. But ya have to go through the crap to get to good stuff. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm taking a break. I'd always think during the day "I should be working on the story" but I don't want to, and it kinda gives me anxiety, even though it doesn't matter. Well, see ya after my break.**


	9. Chapter 9

**After about 2(00) weeks, I'm getting back to work! So, I keep forgetting the character check-up at the end of chapters. Oh, and Charmeleon! Can't forget about you! So, thanks for helping me decide on whether or not I rea-a-a-aly want to take the story in a bit of a darker direction. I kinda had no choice, because the game gets darker later on. but it still remains kid friendly. And the main inspiration for this story... was going to have a darker plot but it was canceled. That was going to be a more T rated vibe, but this is going to stay K+. Yeah, I guess my writing has improved. But, maybe go to bed...**

 **No joke, me and Charmeleon are actually kind of friends now. Wanna make a friend? Post a review on a story!**

* * *

So, after a few thousand attempts against Totem Lurantis that I skipped, Mercury won. I will not show the battle cause it was pretty much me spamming a move until my Pokemon fainted. "Thank Arceus I finished that!" Mercury said as he walked out from Lush Jungle. It was kinda like when your study for a test, then walk out of class like "Cool, now I can forget everything!" But how should I know, I'm home-schooled! "Well, I have 5 Z-crystals so far." Mercury looked through his bag "Next up is Olivia's grand trial... The Rock-Type Z-crystal."'"Well, time to go find her!" Mercury said "...Oh yeah, Kukui told me to go to some lab..." Mercury began the journey, all the way across a small field.

"Sup, buddy!" Flame jumped out of no where.

"GAH!" Mercury slapped his hand across Flame's face.

"Ow..." Flame said "So... How's it going..." Flame rubbed his hand on his cheek.

"Oh, I just finished the 3rd Akala trial." Mercury said "My opinion; if your trial is harder than a Kahuna, then you've succeeded."

"Heh, yeah!" Flame responded "I'm still trying to catch up on my trials, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine!" Mercury said.

The two continued to talk as they walked over to the nearest Pokemon Center, then back to town to get to the Lab Kukui was talking about. "Oh, I have a quicker way of getting to Heahea!" Mercury pulled out his Ride Pager and called Charizard.

"Holy crap!" Flame jumped up.

"Onward, Buttstalian!" Mercury shouted.

"You named your Charizard Buttstalian?" Flame asked as Charizard ascended.

"Shut the Muk up." Mercury responded.

At the lab, Mercury noticed Lillie standing in the front. He was going to speak up, but Lillie was talking to Nebby.

"Go Nebby! Use... Uh, use Splash!" she said "..."

"Pew?" Nebby was confused about what Lillie was saying.

"...Heh... I was just acting like I was Mercury." Lillie responded "You...you always seemed to end up getting hurt, Nebby. So I never really liked Pokemon Trainers or thought that I would want to be one myself."

"YOU DON'T LIKE POKEMON TRAINERS!?" Mercury asked "I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!"

"Huh?" Lillie looked around as Mercury hid behind the wall.

She looked back at Nebby. "But when I see Mercury and Hau (especially Mercury)... It's like they've thrown open some door that I always thought was closed... They stride straight through it into the future... It seems...so amazing somehow..."

"Pew?" Nebby looked over at Mercury and Flame.

"Oh!" Lillie turned around as Nebby walked over to the two.

Lillie walked over. "Um, oh, Mercury. Hello. I feel like it's been a while since we last met. And who's your friend?"

"Oh, his name is Flame!" Mercury pointed over to him.

"Wow, what a typical OC name... Th-there's a laboratory here that studies the dimensions, did you know?"

"Oh yeah, Kukui told me all about it!" Mercury responded "He said something like 'It's _woo_ a _woo_ lab _woo_ where _woo_ they _woo_ study _woo_ Ultra _woo_ Wormholes _woo woo woo_!'"

"Seems accurate _heh heh..._ Speaking of the professor, he's waiting to meet you." Lillie responded, turning over at the building.

She looked back. "How...how were your trials? It must be quite tiring to do three in a row, but the game says 'quite trying' as a mistake."

"Quite trying?" Mercury was confused "Uh, anyway... Yeah, they were no problem _except Muking totem Lurantis_."

"Goodness, really? It wasn't any trouble for you to tackle all three of Akala island's trials?" Lillie asked "I suppose that explains it. The reason you look so content and understood by Raider there, I mean."

Lillie turned around and walked in the building.

"Who was that?" Flame asked.

"Oh, she's a friend of mine." Mercury responded "Don't start shipping us, Hau does it enough."

Mercury walked in the building while Flame had to leave again. Mercury was confused why he could never stay for more than 20 minutes, but didn't stop him to ask. He walked to the elevator.

"So, floor 3..." he whispered to himself.

"Hey there, honey!" Kukui said as Mercury came out of an elevator.

"Did you call me honey?" Mercury asked, walking over to Kukui.

"Oh, hi!" a white-haired girl looked over at Kukui.

" _oh..._ " Mercury thought.

Kukui looked at Mercury "This here's Professor Burnet. She runs the Dimensional Research Lab, yeah... And she's also my wife!"

"You're Mercury, right? Lillie told me about you." Burnet walked over to Mercury "She said you were the reliable sort...

 _Three months ago... I found Lillie lying on a beach. Cosmog in her bag, also unconscious. I called Kukui to find a place for her to live. She lives in the loft at Kukui's lab._

So, no Hau today?" she asked Kukui.

"Hau? He's out doing his own thing." Kukui answered "But he'll be the real deal someday... He could even become a Kahuna, just like old Hala before him!"

"You really think so!?" Hau ran over.

" _This'll go on for a long time..._ " Mercury thought.

Mercury was zoning off until Burnet shouted "The ULTRA WORMHOLE!" in big. Red. Letters.

" _suddenly I'm interested..._ " Mercury thought

* * *

 **Okay so another short chapter, but I just wanna get something out after so long. I have school and so I probably shouldn't be up right now, but what the Muk. Good bye for now...**


	10. Chapter 10

_After finally beating Mallow's trial, I followed Kukui's directions to the Inter-Dimensional Laboratory (or IDL) and meet Kukui's wife that I never knew he had. Professor Burnet, a professor specializing in other dimensions (which she calls "Ratiology," a term made because of here). She talked alot about the "Ultra Wormhole," a wormhole that leads into a different dimension with odd creatures that scientist call "Ultra Beasts." Apparently, reports about these "Ultra Wormholes" have existed for years, decades, and even centuries! But to me, it's as fake as unicorns and Canada. Lillie seemed to have some weird connection to these Ultra Wormhole's, I could tell by here odd facial expression. I walk out, heading straight through Diglett's Tunnel to get to Olivia for the grand trial._

* * *

 **Hi, welcome back to the story with authors notes that are only 10% of stuff about the actual story. Also, did you see ^^THAT^^! Yeah, that up there. A journal... thing. And again, thanks to The FieryCharmeleon for reviewing. When it said "Quite trying," that was the game making a mistake when it was supposed to say "Quite tiring." It wasn't supposed to be "Quit trying." And also, yeah, I think one has some of the better jokes out of them all. Also, here's something funny. In his review of the last chapter he mentioned how he was up really late, so in the author's note I said "maybe... go to sleep..." but then at the ending author's note I state how _I_ was up late. And in his review he said "go to bed you little rascal." That was fun...**

 **So, have fun reading about a story with a made up study of other dimensions.**

* * *

"That Ratiology thing is interesting." Lillie said while the group of 2 walked to Diglett's Tunnel.

"Yeah, cool." Mercury responded, clearly not listening. The two continued towards the cave, but soon found out they couldn't go in. There were some people from an Aether Foundation or whatever blocking off the cave because of an over abundance of Zubat.

"Zubat?" Mercury asked "You'd expect more Diglett's, right? It's Muking called **DIGLETT'S** Tunnel. Do you even have permission to be doing this?" The Aether employees pulled out a shiny badge. It was gold-plated and had a Pokeball design facing an angle where the bottom is showing more, and there are beams of light coming out of it (not literally).

"This badge gives us the permission to do things like **block off areas** if needed for our job." one of them explained.

Mercury paused and walked away in defeat, slouching over while he headed to the Motel. Lillie for some reason looked happy to walk away from the Aether Employees.

" _Well, how the Weepinbell am I supposed to continue?_ " Mercury thought " _Wait, Kiawe registered Charizard to my Ride Pager!_ " Mercury called Buttstalian over to his location, and hopped on. "ONWARD BUTTSTALIAN! TO THE OTHER SIDE OF DIGLETT'S TUNNEL!" Mercury shouted into Buttstalian's ear. But Buttstalian just roared, and sat down.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU CAN'T GO OVER DIGLETT'S TUNNEL BECAUSE **I** HAVEN'T BEEN THERE!?" Mercury shouted.

"How did you get that from a single roar?" Flame asked.

"Oh, hey buddy! Forget you were here!" Mercury said.

Flame sighed "Follow me, I can get you past Diglett's Tunnel."

Flame brought Mercury around the cave and the two ended up on the back of Konikoni town. "There ya' go!" Flame said, clearly very proud of what he pulled off.

"Don't start getting too cocky." Mercury walked away towards Olivia's jewel shop where he was told to go to meet her for the Grand Trial. Lillie stayed behind at the Motel that day due to Diglett's Tunnel being blocked off, and she didn't go around since it'd be too dangerous. Mercury was told that Olivia was at the Ruins of Life. "GREAT! MORE WALKING! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME OLIVIA!?" Mercury shouted while leaving the house. After yelling for minutes on end, and not giving two Muk's about the the dumb graveyard walkies, it started to hurt talking. To a point where was impossible to push himself to speak from the pain.

" _Dang, how long was I shouting._ " Mercury thought, walking farther. He eventually bumped into more of the Aether Employees. " _OH! OF COURSE! HOW INCONVENIENT!"_ Mercury tried shoving through them, and noticed Team Skull grunts that the employees were fighting.

"You there, can you help us?" one of the employees asked.

Mercury, unable to speak, tried using Sign Language, questioning why they were asking a 12-year-old to fight an evil group of villains. Mercury had picked up Sign Language in Kanto, so he tried signing "No, I can't fight. I don't have any Pokemon," and the employees seemed confused, and didn't say anything. Assuming Mercury's deph. And then Mercury realized if he was pretending to be deph, why would he respond as if he heard what they said.

After forgetting about that blunder, he continued up to the ruins.

"I'm such an idiot." Mercury thought "Luckily they didn't know."

He followed the trail a little more until he found Olivia and Lillie at the Ruins of Life.

"Sup'." he said approaching them.

"Oh, hi Mercury." Lillie said in her usual calm tone.

"Hi Merc, glad you could make it." Olivia said.

" _The Muk d'you just call me?_ " Mercury thought.

"So, why's Lillie here?" Mercury asked.

"Brunet brought her here." Olivia said "She got lost trying to avoid Team Skull."

"I came here for Nebby..." Lillie explained "Though, as Olivia just told you, I didn't come here myself so much as I was brought here with the professor's help." Lillie looked at Raider, who was resting in Mercury's bag.

"Oh! Look at poor Raider!" Lillie said "Let me heal it for you, won't you?"

"Why the Muk do you have potions?" Mercury asked. Lillie stayed silent, though.

"This is Tapu Lele's ruin." Lillie said while healing Dartrix, ignoring Mercury's last question.

"Pew!" Nebby squeaked.

"You!" Lillie looked at Nebby "I know you tried to drag me along to the Ruins of Conflict on Melemele, too. Why are these ruins so important to you? What do the guardians mean to you?"

Lillie looked at Mercury. "Just think what would have happened to you if Mercury hadn't been there back then..."

Lillie was still talking to Nebby, but Mercury thought she was talking to him at that point.

"Pew!" Nebby squeaked, quickly getting the attention of Lillie and Mercury. The two looked over and saw Olivia walking out of the Ruins of Life.

"Wait, I thought you were here with us..." Mercury said "Did you leave while Lillie was talking? But, why?"

Olivia ignored the question and greeted the two. "Hello!" she said "Mercury... thanks for getting to know the people and Pokemon of Alola."

"Why are you thanking me for that?" Mercury asked "Isn't that what you do in... life?"

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

"All right, then!" Olivia said "You've completed the trials of all three captains here on Akala. Now you face the grand trial of the kahuna-me!"

"Yes, I know who the Kahuna is." Mercury said as he pulled out one of his Pokeballs "But I'm gonna beat your Feebas."

 **[**

 **Kahuna Olivia wants to fight!**

 **Kahuna Olivia sent out Nosepass.**

 **Mercury sent out Poltergeist.**

 **Mercury swapped out Poltergeist for Magnemite.**

 **Nosepass did something, wasn't paying attention, but it was ineffective.**

"OH SHOOT, I do not want Poltergeist out!" Mercury said as he threw out his Pokeball. He quickly swapped him out with Thunder, knowing Thunder wouldn't have purpose here anyway.

 **Thunder used Magnet Bomb.**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Nosepass used Rock Slide.**

Thunder pulled magnets out of the Earth's ground and launched them at Nosepass. And Nosepass pulled rocks out of the ground at threw them at Thunder.

 **Thunder used Thunder Wave.**

 **Nosepass is paralyzed!**

 **Nosepass used Rock Slide.**

Thunder created a wave of electricity to paralyze Nosepass, but Nosepass pulled through and threw some rocks.

 **Kahuna Olivia used a Full Heal.**

 **Nosepass' paralysis was healed!**

 **Thunder used Spark.**

 **It's not very effective...**

 **Mercury swapped Thunder for Brawler.**

 **Nosepass used Rock Slide.**

 **Brawler used Force Palm.**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Nosepass used Spark.**

 **Brawler was paralyzed!**

Brawler took his fist and slammed it into... Oh Force **palm** , oh okay. Brawler opened his hand and slammed it into Nosepass. To come back at him, Nosepass covered his magnetic body with electricity and charged into Brawler.

 **Nosepass used Spark.**

 **Critical hit!**

 **Brawler fainted!**

 **Mercury sent out Raider.**

Brawler, weak and barely able to move, tried to punch Nosepass. But Nosepass got to him too quick. After looking at his team, he Mercury decided to send out Raider to beat Nosepass.

 **Raider used Razor Leaf.**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Critical hit!**

 **Nosepass used Thunder Wave, but it failed!**

Raider summoned razor sharp leafs from the nearby trees and launched them at Nosepass with perfect accuracy. Nosepass tried to attack, but couldn't.

 **Kahuna Olivia used Super Potion!**

 **Mercury flipped off Kahuna Olivia.**

 **Raider used Razor Leaf.**

 **It's super effective!**

 _ **Later**_

 **Nosepass fainted!**

 **Mercury sent out Vortex.**

 **Kahuna Olivia sent out Lycanroc.**

 **Mercury switched to Quake.**

 **Lycanroc surrounded it self with Z-Power and used...**

 ** _Continental Crush!_**

Mercury broke the games system and sent out Quake, knowing Lycanroc was gonna use Continental Crush. But we won't talk about that. But somehow, Quake lived.

 **Lycanroc used Bite.**

 **Quake fainted!**

 **Mercury sent out Vortex.**

 **Lycanroc used Rock Throw.**

 **Vortex fainted!**

 _ **Later**_

 **Mercury blacked out...**

 **]**

Mercury ran to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon and calm down with a Tapu Cocoa, which considering Tapu Cocoa is coffee, that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard.

"How am I gonna beat Olivia..." Mercury muttered to himself.

* * *

 **So, I recently got Pokemon Let's Go Eevee. Is this important?**

 _ **Yes it is very important, it is entirely important for the future of this story,**_

 **Also, I'm gonna be going on a hiatus for a while (at least three months), but I'm not exactly doing it on purpose. I won't have much time to write since school is starting again. But, I will try and get chapter 11 out during that period. So... for now, bye!**


End file.
